Out for Revenge
by RECsi88
Summary: Sequel to "One More Soul" Elarkus wakes from his slumber on the frozen throne, for good or for evil? He goes on a journey for some of Azeroth's oldest friends...and enemies in an attempt to destroy an ancient evil. Please Read and Rate/ Review!
1. Invincible

**Here is the Sequel to One More Soul; just for clarification this takes place after Garrosh dumped the Heart of Y'Shaarj into the pools in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. The events in this story take place between that point and the Siege of Ogrimmar.**

**Anyway, here is the story that I'm sure you have all been waiting for; I hope you guys enjoy reading this!**

The citadel was silent, the Scourge slumbered as their master did, it had been 5 years since Elarkus took Arthas' place as the Lich King and he still sat in the frozen throne in a quiet slumber.

Suddenly the ice covering him began to crack, the Scourge within the citadel stirred; their Master was finally waking up, the snow began to fall hard as the ice fell from the slumbering form of Elarkus.

The earth shook, the tremors echoed throughout Northrend, the tremors alerted Jaina who was in Dalaran, and she looked up from her book to the Citadel which could be seen in the distance and said, "He wakes from his slumber."

In Borean Tundra at Warsong Hold, Garrosh Hellscream and his troops felt the ground shake beneath their feet and he ordered, "MEN! Let's move out.'

Elarkus' eyes opened, the icy blue faded from them to return gold as he slowly stood up and the remaining ice fell from his form. His black cloak flowing behind him as he slowly got to his feet; power rushed through his veins quickly and gave him the strength to get to his feet.

He felt the cold winds of Ice Crown dance across his skin as he reached his hand out and caught a snow flake in the palm of his hand and closed his hand. Another gust of cold wind blew across then he felt a pulse at his side, he pushed his cloak aside and stared at the hilt of Frostmourne.

_"It is time my servant, my dear Frostmourne…we will create an army nobler then any and all who seek to take what is mine will come to fear me…" _Elarkus said as he withdrew the rune blade, he had won, he controlled the power of Frostmourne and Ner'zhul's spirit was gone.

He slowly stepped down the steps of the Frozen Throne; each step sent an echo down through the dark citadel that was beginning to reawaken after years of silence. The Lich King stopped in the center of the roof and took a deep breath, the cold air flooded through his body and he suddenly smirked.

He shifted into his worgen form then reared his head back and let loose a howl that shook the very foundations of the Citadel.

"_Come forth, fallen rangers of Quel'thalas…I ask for your service once more and I return to you the flesh that I witnessed stolen from you so long ago."_ Elarkus stated.

Frostmourne began to pulse and Elarkus gripped the hilt with both of his hands, snow twirled in a vortex around the blade and then using one mighty thrust; he plunged the blade into the roof of the Citadel. Power pulsed through the roof and into the very citadel; he felt the souls retreating from the blade then he smelt something that made tears sting the back of his eyes.

It was the smell of the golden forests of Quel'thalas; the fresh, sweet air invaded his nose along with the smell of the beautiful wooden trees that made him feel safe. The memory made his thoughts turn to Sylvanas, he always had dreams of being with her in the depths of the forest underneath the moon but it seemed that it would never happen now.

All of the souls of the Rangers lost to Arthas' rampage through Quel'thalas appeared around him, breaking him from his thoughts then slowly they began to return to their flesh and blood high elven forms. Elarkus stood up once Frostmourne stopped pulsing, around him was every ranger he fought beside during the attack on the sun well and they all knelt before him.

He lifted Frostmourne to the sky and said as he began to circle the roof, _"AWAKEN MY SCOURGE! It is time for us to rise again…Gather the bodies of the dead in courtyard now!"_

The undead within the citadel all woke up and ran into the courtyard in front of Ice Crown Citadel, Elarkus stood at the edge of the roof, looked down upon them and smiled. He looked off into the distance to see 2 bats heading towards the Citadel, the Rangers raised their bows but he dismissed them and said, "Steady…I have a feeling they are just coming to see if I have awoken yet."

Both bats suddenly turned and disappeared, Elarkus shrugged then looked down to see a large amount of bodies all laid out in the courtyard; he raised Frostmourne again and stated, _"Rise fallen soldiers, rise to meet your new masters call!"_

Energy shot forth from Frostmourne down to the bodies below, they all rose but not in ghoulish undead forms but in their living, breathing bodies. Everyone in the courtyard knelt; there were soldiers of the Horde, Alliance, the Argent Crusade and Knights of the Ebon Blade all kneeling before him and not a single one made an advance on the other.

He teleported down before them and stated, "You all may rise."

They all rose to their feet and Elarkus continued, "All of you come from different factions, each of you a different race but if you wish to serve me then you all will be brothers and sisters…I am not like Arthas, I do not wish to see the world overrun by undead, I wish only for a place where people can be safe from the troubles of the war between the Alliance and the Horde…serving me will not make you undead, for I returned each and every one of you to your flesh and blood forms."

The soldiers nodded and cheered, he let the cheers sink in before silencing them and saying, "If you wish to leave then do so, none of you are bound to my service…you are free to leave but you will not be immortal once you pass those gates…those of you who wish to serve…We must make preparations, for the world will surely wish to see us all dead."

Not a single soldier left, Elarkus smiled then teleported back up to the top of the Citadel and stated, _"Rangers of Quel'thalas come!"_

The Rangers appeared moments later before him and the Frozen Throne, he paced back and forth before saying, "Your former Ranger-General will be coming soon enough I'm sure, make sure that everyone is in order, armed and prepared for her arrival."

They bowed and hurried off, Elarkus beckoned for one of his death knights to come to him. The orc approached him and asked, "What would you have me do my lord?"

"I need someone to go fetch Lady Sylvanas Windrunner from the Undercity, if she is not there then return here to me."

The orc saluted then summoned a bone gryphon and took off; Elarkus strode back up the steps of the frozen throne as the snow fell and sat down, his mind wandering.

* * *

**Later in the Undercity**

Sylvanas sat in her dark throne and listened to the sounds of silence, her city was always so quiet now, no more cheers filled the dark halls and it left the city feeling…empty. The doors to her throne room opened and an Orc death knight walked in, he was the first visitor that she had in a long while. He wasn't like any of the other death knights she had seen, his eyes did not glow an icy blue and his skin did not dull or darken from undeath.

Just seeing a Death knight brought back memories of Elarkus, how he took the Lich King's place and saved her life on more than one occasion, she hated to admit it but she missed him greatly.

The orc approached her throne and knelt before her; she stood up and asked, "What brings you to the Undercity death knight?"

He got to his feet and replied, "Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, I bring news from my master…he wishes for you to come to Ice Crown Citadel."

Sylvanas' eyes widened in surprise when she realized who he was talking about and she exclaimed, "Elarkus is awake!?"

"Yes my lady, just mere minutes ago…He instructed that I come and bring you back to Ice Crown Citadel, he is very excited to see you."

She smirked then grabbed her bow and ordered, "Soldiers of the Undercity we head for Ice Crown immediately!"

* * *

Elarkus strolled through the entire citadel making sure that all of his guards were prepared for the arrival of Sylvanas; he wanted to make sure she knew that he still loved her and that it hadn't died when he became the Lich King.

He stood at the doorway of the citadel along with the rangers of Quel'thalas lined up down the hallway, his nerves bouncing off the walls and for the Lich King to be that nervous…well it's an extremely rare event.

The Orc death knight he sent to retrieve Sylvanas suddenly walked in the doors and stated, "Master I have returned."

He pulled open the doors, two death knights held them open and Elarkus held his breath, the orc turned to face Elarkus and said, "May I present, Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken."

Sylvanas slowly appeared at the top of the stairs, Elarkus felt his heart stop and the breath leave his lungs as she entered the citadel. Those glowing red eyes seemed to shine a little bit brighter when they met his but her eyes also showed hidden emotions that only Elarkus could read; fatigue, anger, stress, joy and pain were all there and it worried him.

Elarkus took her hand in his when she stopped before him and kissed it, she smiled softly and stated, "My champion has returned, I missed you Elarkus."

"I missed you too my lady, I trust everything has been alright while I was asleep."

Her eyes showed a hint of sadness but she nodded then pulled his face to hers and their lips met in a kiss of long withheld passion. Elarkus gladly returned it, his arm slipped around her waist and pulled her closer as their lips moved against each other's softly and she sighed contently.

"I've missed you so much Elarkus…things haven't been the same in the Undercity without you around." Sylvanas said when they pulled away, her cold iron tone fading away as she talked.

Elarkus kissed her forehead and replied, "I'm sorry my love, but I have something that might make you a little bit happier."

He took her hand and pulled her along beside him, it took her a moment before she stated, "These were my rangers; the ones that died in Quel'thalas…you resurrected them."

"Correction, they are your rangers my dear Sylvanas, they remember the battle and they remember us…everything they ever did in their lives before their deaths; they remember." Elarkus replied as he led her towards them.

Sylvanas fiercely kissed Elarkus in the middle of all her rangers, they started to say back and forth between each other, "I told you it would happen, I win the bet."

Elarkus pulled her against his chest and their kisses quickly became passionate again, her hands ran up his arms and pulled back just until their faces were a few inches apart.

Her red eyes stayed locked onto his gold eyes, he kissed her cheek and said, "Come, I'll take you somewhere where we can talk."

Elarkus dismissed the rangers and the two walked through the Citadel up to his chambers, his guards saluted the both of them as they passed by. He opened the door to his chambers and brought her inside then out onto the balcony so they could look out over Ice Crown.

He watched her take hold the railing and look out over Ice Crown, Elarkus came upon her without words and said softly, "I've missed you my love, all I ever thought about in that… throne…was what I would lose if I fell to Frostmourne and Ner'zhul."

She leaned into him and he suddenly sensed that something was indeed very wrong with her. He nuzzled against the side of her head and asked, "What's wrong Sylvanas?"

"Nothing." She replied emotionlessly.

"I can sense that something's wrong, tell me Sylvanas…please I just want to help."

"I'm fine." Her voice returning to the cold iron tone that made people fear the Banshee Queen.

"I know you're not Sylvanas…most people can't read you but I can…I know when you're troubled."

"I said…never mind, just…I'm sorry Elarkus, I'm in pain and I don't know how to deal with it." Her iron voice ebbing away and growing softer once again.

He moved his hands down to her hips and asked warmly, "What's wrong Sylvanas? I'm here my love, you don't have to wear the mask and you don't have to be the Dark Lady around me…just be Sylvanas Windrunner and let it all out."

"Elarkus…my city is dying, my people…I can't explain it but…I'm losing my people, the Horde is tearing us apart."

"What's happened?" Elarkus asked worriedly, never had he heard Sylvanas sound so vulnerable or more hurt in his all of his time of being with her.

She stayed silent as the snow fell around them, he rested his head on top her shoulder; He suddenly felt something that he hadn't felt since Sylvanas died; the Banshee Queen started to quiver then he heard her softly crying. He ran his hands up her midsection and she finally spoke, "Garrosh went mad, he's turned against the world…he removed all the others from the horde and is using the Sha to create a new horde…any of my people that were in his city were executed…he's disappeared and I fear for the safety of my people yet again."

"Bring them here." Elarkus stated.

"What?"

"Bring your people to Ice Crown, bring everything and my men can help build you a new city…I will expand the walls of the Citadel so that they may be safe here."

Sylvanas smiled lightly and said, "Lordaeron is my home…it has been since I lost Quel'thalas…it's all I know."

Elarkus turned her around and stated, "I know Sylvanas and if we're being honest here then I should tell you…"

He took a deep breath then continued, "I lost Quel'thalas too Sylvanas, it was my only home and when I lost it, I lost you…Gilneas was never home especially after what they did to me…I have no home, even here in the Citadel…it just isn't home…"

Elarkus felt his words catching in his throat but he pressed on, "I only ever loved Quel'thalas but now I have nothing. You are all I have left in this world Sylvanas."

Sylvanas' face saddened at his confession, he never sounded more upset in his life except for when she died during the attack on the sun well. Elarkus caressed her face and said, "I don't know what's meant to happen to me but what I do know about my destiny is that you and I, Sylvanas…we're meant to be, not even death can stop us from being together…"

Tears welled up in Sylvanas' eyes, he wiped them away and continued, "All I ever know now Sylvanas is how much I love you, how you mean so much to me and how much I want you…nothing else matters to me except you and your happiness."

Sylvanas kissed him as passionately as she could, their lips moving against each other's while the snow softly fell around them. She pulled away and leaned forward to whisper into his ear softly, "If you want me…have me; I am yours Elarkus…always and forever."

He smiled warmly at her and slowly started to kiss her neck, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back but suddenly a loud booming knock echoed through the room, interrupting their moment.

Elarkus sighed and moved to the door to answer it, a death knight stood at the door and said, "Sorry to disturb you my lord, but Garrosh Hellscream marches towards us…he wishes to take up Frostmourne."

_"WHAT!? Tell My Men to stand ready at the gates, we must not allow him into the Citadel!" _Elarkus yelled as he slammed his fist into the door.

"Yes sir!"

The death knight ran off, Sylvanas kissed Elarkus' cheek and stated, "I have to get my army, they'll need me to lead them…we finish this…later."

He watched her walk down the hall then grabbed his helmet from the table beside him and stormed out of the room, Elarkus caught up with her and said, "Sylvanas, go to Dalaran, warn Jaina but do not tell her that I am alive, I don't want to risk the information getting into Garrosh's hands. I want the bastard to think that he has an easy fight ahead."

* * *

Jaina watched Garrosh and his army pass beneath Dalaran, the other leaders would be arriving in a few minutes with their armies and then they were going to corner the bastard. Kalecgos approached Jaina and asked as they watched the army, "What if Elarkus is not awake? The Alliance and Horde armies will just push Garrosh towards his goal."

"I do not know Kalecgos; we can only hope that Elarkus is awake and is not controlled by Frostmourne."

Sylvanas approached the two and said, "I see there is no need to warn you about that ogre-headed buffoon marching to Ice Crown."

"Hello Sylvanas and no you don't, he made himself perfectly known by marching through crystal song forest." Jaina greeted.

"Maybe I could snipe the bastard from here with my bow…" Sylvanas stated as she raised her bow and took aim.

"You will do no such thing Sylvanas, if anyone gets to kill the bastard it's me…after what he did to Theramoore…I'll make him suffer." Jaina stated angrily.

Sylvanas lowered her bow and suddenly froze when a voice from behind her spoke, "Sister! What are you doing here?"

The Banshee Queen turned to see Vereesa standing there, the two sisters stared at each other for a while before Sylvanas said, "Vereesa…it's been a long time."

A silence grew between the two Windrunner sisters then suddenly Vereesa hugged Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen tensed momentarily before hugging her sister back.

A few minutes later all of the other leaders arrived, they all stood in the gardens of Dalaran and Jaina stated, "Thank you all for gathering here, I called you here because Garrosh Hellscream lies below our feet with a massive army, he wishes to take Frostmourne and use it to take control of Azeroth. This mustn't be allowed to happen!"

Vol'jin stepped forward and asked, "Der be any word on da Lich King? We heard dat Elarkus took his place on da Frozen Throne…he be awake yet?"

Sylvanas stepped forward and replied, "I am afraid not Vol'jin, I sent scouts out earlier but he's still…trapped…beneath the ice and hasn't moved."

"Then how the hell are we going to stop Garrosh?" Varian questioned.

Jaina looked to Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen nodded slightly then stepped into the center of the group, she glared at all of the leaders around the circle and smirked before speaking.

"We will be using the element of surprise…the Alliance armies will wait in the Fleshwerks, North-West of Corp'rethar: The Horror Gate while the Horde armies go to Ymirheim, North-East of the gate. Garrosh will pass through the Conflagration and just before he reaches the gate…we will charge in from the sides and slaughter the bastards."

Tyrande Whisperwind, the High-Priestess and leader of the Night Elves, spoke up next and stated, "That will just push them through towards the Citadel, bringing Garrosh closer to his goal."

"No, he won't make it to the gates…I promise you that High Priestess Whisperwind." Sylvanas replied.

"How can you be sure Sylvanas?" Jaina asked.

"You all will just have to trust me on this one; his army won't reach that gate." The Banshee Queen replied confidently, she knew that Elarkus' army would deal with Garrosh.

Magni Bronzebeard snorted and stated, "Trust the Banshee Queen? Not on me own beard lass!"

Vereesa spoke up, "Watch your tongue Dwarf! She may be Horde but she is still my sister…I will not allow you to speak to her like that."

Baine replied, "Vereesa is correct Dwarf, I do not know Sylvanas enough to know if she is trustworthy but she hasn't given me a reason to believe that she is not."

Varian gave a snort of derision and retorted, "She has given me every reason not to trust her."

Sylvanas stepped towards Varian, rage burned in her eyes and she snapped back, "You were going to kill Elarkus, I did what I had too to protect one of my own…maybe if you weren't so stupid and gullible, our little incident could've been avoided entirely."

Varian growled and withdrew his sword when suddenly the Iron wall dam leading into Ice Crown from Crystal song forest blew up, interrupting the fight. The Alliance and Horde leaders watched from Dalaran as Garrosh and his soldiers poured into Ice Crown within mere minutes.

* * *

Garrosh rode forward on his mighty black wolf, his army at his back as they passed through Mord'rethar: the Death gate and sped through the Valley of lost hope. He motioned for them to stop for a moment, his gaze fell to Ice Crown Citadel where he heard Frostmourne beckoning to him and its voice suddenly filled his mind, _"Come Garrosh, Son of Hellscream…take up my power so that I may rend the flesh of your enemies…and devour their souls!"_

Garrosh stated, "I come for you Frostmourne, I will save you from your prison in the frozen throne."


	2. Battle for Frostmourne

Garrosh felt the power of Frostmourne pulling him towards the Citadel, becoming stronger as they grew closer and closer to the place where it lay. Frostmourne would be his, he had a massive army of over 5 million at his back and they were ready to die for their Warchief and when he did get the cursed rune blade then he would give them the honor of feeding the blades thirst for souls.

Their souls would be payment to the blade to keep it from turning against him, he knew this fight would be easy if the Lich King was still asleep but what he didn't know was that on either side of the Conflagration were the Horde and Alliance armies prepared for battle.

* * *

The Alliance and Horde armies were in position and ready on either side of the Conflagration just before Corp'rethar: the Horror Gate, the final gate protecting Ice Crown Citadel.

On one side where the fleshwerks were, the armies of the Alliance were located with Jaina and her forces at the front of the group. On the other side where Ymirheim was, the armies of the Horde lay in wait with Sylvanas and her undead at the lead.

The snow suddenly stopped falling; Sylvanas looked to the Citadel and stated softly, "You had best be prepared Elarkus; the fate of Azeroth depends on it."

Suddenly the voice of Lady Jaina Proudmoore came over the communication device in her hand; interrupting her thoughts and she said, "Lady Sylvanas, Garrosh is coming through Aldur'Thar now. Get everyone ready."

Sylvanas turned to the armies of the Horde, the other leaders stood before their armies and Sylvanas stated in the most powerful, attention grabbing voice that anyone had heard her use, "Leaders of the Horde, Garrosh comes…we will show him the might and honor of the one true Horde!"

They nodded and ordered their troops to prepare; Garrosh's wolf rounded the corner with the Warchief on its back followed by millions of soldiers and war machines.

Jaina gasped, she had not expected this many soldiers to be with the Warchief, there was no way that they were going to win even with the combined forces of the Alliance and Horde.

Sylvanas stated, "Jaina let's get the bastard now…he isn't expecting it."

Jaina hesitated for a moment before withdrawing her staff and saying, "Give the order Sylvanas."

Sylvanas appeared on the cliff across the valley and yelled, "Today we take our vengeance, For the Horde and for the Alliance, ATTACK NOW!"

The Alliance armies roared then ran towards the right side of Garrosh's army while the Horde took the left; time seemed to slow down as Garrosh's troops turned to face the incoming armies. The ground echoed with the sound of hooves thundering against the ground, roars and cheers erupted from both armies as they sped forward.

The earth went dead silent and suddenly the Horde and Alliance armies slammed into Garrosh's and the fight erupted, the sounds of swords clashing, magic casting and roars filled the air of Ice Crown.

Elarkus stood on the other side of Corp'rethar: The Horror gate with his Rangers and his Val'kyr behind him, his foot soldiers had snuck out to go to the Fleshwerks and Ymirheim where the Horde and Alliance armies had hidden.

Everything was going according to plan, he soon would make himself known to the world and Garrosh would beg for death before the day was over. He heard the battle erupting outside the gates, the smell of blood could faintly be smelt in the air around the Citadel and Elarkus smirked knowing that the air would reek of it when he was done with Garrosh and his army.

* * *

On the battle field, Horde and Alliance soldiers were dropping like flies to Garrosh's Orc army but they kept fighting vigorously. Sylvanas was fighting 7 Orcs at once, she shot two in the head then a third before she was knocked to the ground by another. She reached down to her hip and withdrew her sword before plunging it unmercifully through its skull, sending blood and skull fragments through the air.

She pushed the Orc off of her, got to her feet then turned and shot another in the throat, the Dark Lady side of her had taken over during battle and she was brutally slaughtering the Orcs that attacked her.

Jaina was being just as violent except she was using her magic to impale the orcs upon spires of ice and arcane magic, but even though the two women were pouring the blood of the orcs onto the ground; their armies still had no hope of victory.

Vereesa ran from a large ground off orcs then turned to face them and backed up until she stood back to back with Sylvanas. The two Windrunner sisters seemed to be in the same predicament, they nodded to each other in acknowledgement before swiftly killing the Orcs around them. Sylvanas slid across the ice underneath Vereesa as she jumped over Sylvanas then Sylvanas rapidly fired arrows into the oncoming Orcs.

Vereesa plunged her swords through the throats of two orcs before ripping them free which sent blood flying through the air. She stabbed another in the heart before withdrawing her bow and shooting seven more in the heads. Suddenly the ice began cracking beneath the feet of everyone on the battle field, Garrosh sliced through another soldier and roared with rage.

The Windrunner sisters kept fighting until war drums began to echo in the distance, Garrosh laughed and yelled, "REINFORCEMENTS HAVE ARRIVED BOYS! SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!"

Millions of Orcish reinforcements came rushing around the corner, Vereesa looked slightly panicked but Sylvanas grabbed her sister and stated, "Do not fear Vereesa, Elarkus is alive and I'm sure that he will be helping us at any moment…tell no one else."

Vereesa nodded, Jaina was nearby and Sylvanas watched her fight while she and Vereesa fought off the Orcs that surrounded them. The Archmage shot an arcane bolt at a group of Orcs which sent them flying before she slammed her staff into the skull of a charging orc warrior.

Elarkus sensed the reinforcements and the disadvantage so he ordered swiftly, "Val'kyr, they need our help, you know what to do…Rangers, go through the gate and get in position."

The Val'kyr disappeared up over the wall and the Rangers went through the gate, Elarkus smirked beneath his helmet and waited for his signal. Jaina saw the Rangers and Val'kyr outside the closed gate; she saw Sylvanas and yelled across the field, "Sylvanas…look to the Citadel!"

Sylvanas and Vereesa turned to see the Rangers and the Val'kyr outside the gate; they didn't have their weapons raised at all and were just standing at attention.

Suddenly dark eerie music filled the air and the Rangers and Val'kyr all looked at each other, soldiers began to appear on either side of the Conflagration and they all began to sing while the music continued.

They sang, _"Comilito equinus…Orbitas lacuna…G'Odhun A'l Korok Boda Uh'm_**…**_Boda Uh'm Ron'Kashal…Detrimentum a do sola ditas…" _

Suddenly the gates opened, everyone on the battlefield had their attention focused on the gate as the singing continued. Elarkus walked forward through the gate slowly, his black cloak flowing behind him as he slowly stepped towards the edge of the hill before the battle field.

He stopped on the ledge and looked down at the battle below him, a smirk grew on his face as the snow began to fall again and Elarkus felt the frost energy flood through him. Elarkus took a deep breath and smelt the frost on the wind and he smiled, Ice Crown was on his side and none could defeat him and his army.

With one smooth motion he withdrew the rune blade and pointed the tip towards the battlefield, snow began to swirl around the blade and caused it to glow an icy runic blue. Elarkus silenced his soldiers then stated in a voice so cold that Sylvanas' iron tones were nothing compared to it, "_You are a fool for seeking Frostmourne's power Garrosh, Son of Hellscream…the blade serves only me and now it shall feast upon your soul!"_

Garrosh stepped forward and retorted, "WHAT!? No it's not possible, Frostmourne beckoned to me! It begged me to free it so that I could use it against my enemies!"

Elarkus' laughter was cold and bone chilling, Sylvanas shuddered and he replied, "_You are more of a fool then I thought, I said those things to you through the blade."_

Garrosh cried out in anguish and Elarkus added,_ "You are truly an Ogre-headed buffoon Garrosh Hellscream. Soldiers! Show this bastard's army the true might of the Scourge!"_

There was a fierce roar then all of the Elarkus' soldiers charged down the hills on either side of Garrosh's army, the Warchief turned to see his soldiers retreating but he roared and charged directly for Elarkus. Elarkus laughed and when Garrosh got close enough, he swung Frostmourne and parried Garrosh's mighty swing before swinging the runeblade again.

Garrosh dodged but kicked Elarkus' leg; the Lich King stumbled before regaining his footing but Garrosh slammed the side of his axe against Elarkus' head and knocked him to the ground. Sylvanas turned to see Elarkus attempting to get up off of the ground, she quickly ran towards Garrosh then the Banshee Queen stopped and took aim with her bow; an arrow was in place within seconds as she steadied herself for a shot.

She loosed the arrow and it sped through the air, cutting through the frozen air of Ice Crown with ease and time seemed to slow down as it neared her target. It struck Garrosh dead center in the back but the Warchief did not falter and kept stalking towards Elarkus, Sylvanas quickly loosed another arrow which struck the Warchief again.

The Warchief roared in pain and rage, this momentary distraction allowed Elarkus the time to get to his feet and turn to face Garrosh, The warchief quickly recovered before swinging at Elarkus again, Sylvanas saw Elarkus rest Frostmourne's blade against his head and stay motionless.

She raised her bow and aimed at the Warchief's back then fired before closing her eyes to wait for the sound of Garrosh's axe rending flesh. At the last possible second Elarkus swung Frostmourne and disarmed the Warchief; the axe clattered to the frozen ground of Ice Crown as Garrosh slammed into the earth away from it.

Elarkus raised Frostmourne in the air above Garrosh's chest, its sharp point gleaming in the cloud covered sunlight in the distance and it beckoned death to the Warchief. The Lich King let loose a roar that shook the earth beneath their feet and he thrust the blade downwards towards Garrosh's chest.

Garrosh rolled out of the way and grabbed his axe off of the ground, the two clashed for another round and the fight inspired Garrosh's soldiers to return to the fight alongside their leader.

* * *

Sylvanas returned to the front lines just in time to see the massive orc army running back towards her and the other armies, Jaina and Vereesa stood beside her and suddenly Sylvanas' mind flashed back to memories of Quel'thalas.

She placed her hand against her head and growled as a sharp pain shot through her head, everything came pouring back, every vivid detail returning in a giant wave and the Banshee Queen could not take it.

Jaina and Vereesa looked to Sylvanas and her sister came over to her side and asked, "Sylvanas are you alright?"

"Quel'thalas…the details I had forgotten…they're all coming back…it hurts so much."

"That's because you died before you had the chance to grieve over the death of your rangers and of your home…I know how much it hurts, I feel the same but we need to hold these orcs off." Jaina stated

Sylvanas felt a long buried anger coming back, anger for the loss of her home that almost burned in the air around her and she snarled in pure, unshakable rage, "For Quel'thalas…"

She spun to face her soldiers and ordered coldly, _"Men, I want every single ounce of blood that this bastard's carry in their bodies spilt on this ground and be as painfully efficient as you possibly can, am I clear?"_

Her soldiers saluted, she spun back around and took aim with her bow, her muscles were pulled taut in her body like a cat about to pounce on its prey at any moment. The orcs stalked closer and closer; they growled and yelled at them and slowed their pace down from running to walking to seem more threatening.

Silence hung over the battle field as the orcs neared Sylvanas and the armies, snow swirled in the sky above her and Vereesa said softly, "We should attack now sister."

"Wait, patience Vereesa…"

The Orcs were getting closer and closer, Sylvanas could sense the nervousness of the armies behind her and Jaina asked, "Sylvanas what are you doing?"

Suddenly when the Orcs were mere feet from Sylvanas; she yelled, "Charge!"

The Orcs hadn't expected the sudden charge, the Horde and Alliance soldiers plowed into their ranks and cut them down mercilessly.

While the Horde and Alliance armies fought off Garrosh's army, Elarkus parried a swing from Garrosh then kicked him back across the icy ground then spun around to face his army and yelled, "RANGERS FIRE!"

Arrows filled the sky above his head and started leveling the orc army charging towards the others, they dropped like rocks to the ground and the bodies began to pile up. Elarkus turned to see Garrosh running at him, he swung again and the two fought for several more minutes when suddenly a black essence began to coat the ground beneath Garrosh's feet.

Sylvanas sensed the new energy, she turned to see the black pool then realized it was the Sha and she yelled, "Elarkus get away from him, he's using the Sha's energy!"

He rolled away from Garrosh just before the Warchief was engulfed in the essence, it turned his skin grey with black and white lines running over his skin and his eyes went white and he said, _"Death to the Lich King! Frostmourne will be mine!"_

The two faced off, Elarkus and Garrosh circled each other slowly, hatred burning deep in both of their eyes as the snow fell faster, Elarkus swung first and struck Garrosh's arm but the wound instantly healed and Garrosh laughed.

Elarkus dodged Garrosh's swing before freezing his feet, the Warchief roared and Elarkus satrted backing up when Garrosh looked like he was preparing to swing but he hurled his axe towards Elarkus. The Lich King ran towards the axe before sliding underneath it's swing; it embedded itself into a pillar of ice behind him, Elarkus jumped into the air and raised Frostmourne over his head.

Time slowed down as Elarkus got closer and closer to plunging the rune blade into Garrosh's skull, suddenly a burst of energy knocked him onto the ground, Garrosh pulled his axe to him and the two kept fighting.

Sylvanas, Jaina and Vereesa were fighting viciously when they heard an Orc commander yell, "RETREAT, WE HAVE NO HOPE OF VICTORY MEN, RETURN TO OGRIMMAR!"

The Archmage of the Kirin Tor smirked and yelled, "Keep fighting men, let fear drive them back!"

They chased off the Orc army before returning to stand before Garrosh and Elarkus while they fought, it was Frostmourne against the Warchief's Sha-infested axe and right now, Frostmourne was winning.

Elarkus suddenly pushed Garrosh back then sheathed Frostmourne and charged towards Garrosh, he tackled him to the ground before grabbing his throat and holding him down. The Lich King growled and snapped, "BEG FOOL! Beg for your miserable life Garrosh Hellscream!"

"Never…"

Elarkus stood up and slowly unsheathed Frostmourne again; he touched the tip of the blade to the Warchief's chest and felt the sword pulling in Garrosh's soul. Suddenly Garrosh grabbed Frostmourne's hilt and wrenched it away from Elarkus' grip, the Lich King yelled for his soldiers but Garrosh kicked him to the ground and raised the runeblade to pierce it through Elarkus' body.

The Lich King rolled out of the way just narrowly avoiding getting impaled by Frostmourne, Sylvanas raised her bow and shot Garrosh's hand; causing him to drop his axe. Garrosh jumped onto Elarkus and grabbed his head before he could grab Frostmourne and began slamming it into the ground over and over violently.

Sylvanas shot him again but it did nothing against the Sha-infested Warchief as he kept slamming Elarkus' head into the rock hard ice over and over with so much force that the helmet was beginning to dent. Elarkus felt himself becoming dizzy, his vision blurring but he used all of his strength and pushed the Warchief off of him then Sylvanas shot off another arrow.

Garrosh roared violently and collapsed to his knees, he looked up at Elarkus then reached behind him and ripped all of the arrows from his back, bits of his flesh stuck to the end of the arrow heads and he dropped them to the ground before getting to his feet.

"This is not over Elarkus, I will have Frostmourne…"

Garrosh summoned a grand armored wyvern before taking off into the snow filled sky and disappearing off into the distance. The Banshee Queen ran to Elarkus' side and pulled him to his feet; he was unsteady but she helped him steady himself and he smiled at Sylvanas.

His army formed behind him, they stood at attention while Sylvanas' army moved next to his, Elarkus looked at Sylvanas who stood next to him and he pointed Frostmourne towards the other leaders and their armies.

Everyone began to kneel with respect; Elarkus looked at all of the leaders and said, "You and your soldiers may all stay here to rest up before I initiate our attack in a few days time."

"What attack plan is that Elarkus?" Jaina asked as he walked towards the gate with his army following.

Elarkus turned to face them again and stated, "The Siege of Ogrimmar."

* * *

Back inside the Citadel, Elarkus stood on his balcony and watched his soldiers help the others to build tents to rest in, his icy armored fingers tapping against the railing as the snow ceased to fall. Frostmourne sat leaning against the shelf in the room as he removed his helmet and placed it on the shelf before returning to the railing outside.

"_What am I thinking? Going directly to Ogrimmar and laying waste to everything…it's the power going to my head, I need to stop and think rationally about all of this before I do something stupid."_ Elarkus thought to himself.

He turned to look at Sylvanas who lay in his bed fast asleep, her body strained and tired from the fighting and Elarkus smiled lightly at her. Elarkus entered the room and closed the doors leading onto his balcony; he leaned against the wall and watched Sylvanas sleep. She seemed so peaceful and almost looked…happy, it made Elarkus smile to himself and with each moment that passed that he spent looking at her; he felt his love for her growing stronger.

"Why don't you stop staring at me and come lay down with me, you need to rest Elarkus." Sylvanas stated without opening her eyes.

He laughed and removed his plate armor until he was down to his shirt and pants before climbing into the bed next to her and pulling her close. Elarkus laid felt her relax in his arms then he felt his own muscles relaxing as he felt his eyes becoming heavier and heavier with sleep. Sylvanas opened her eyes to meet his, their gaze held and she saw how he fought to keep his eyes open but she caressed his cheek and said softly, "It's alright Elarkus, just close your eyes and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

He felt her press her lips to his softly before sleep over took him and he let sleep over take him with Sylvanas in his arms.

**So I hope that chapter went like everyone had hoped, don't worry I'm sure Garrosh will get his ass handed to him soon :) Please leave me some reviews of what you'd like to see in the next chapter because I think writer's block is starting to form in my head and your ideas could change my life and the future of this story; just saying.**

**I also do enjoy critism, I will not take offense to any critism because I find it helpful that you take time out of your life to leave your opinion and It helps me become a better writer! Thanks to everyone!**


	3. Ascend to Power

Garrosh sat down upon his throne and growled, the wound's he sustained in Ice Crown stung slightly but he ignored the pain and yelled, "Where is General Nazgrim!?"

"Right here Warchief, what news do you bring from Ice Crown? Did you retrieve Frostmourne?"

"DOES IT LOOK I RETRIEVED IT!? The Lich King is awake, he and that bitch Sylvanas along with all of the other leaders have come together to destroy me and my new Horde!" Garrosh yelled at the Orc.

Nazgrim's face hardened and he asked, "What would you have me do my Warchief?"

Garrosh gripped the hilt of his axe tighter and tapped his fingers against it for a few moments before grinning, his eyes burned darker and he replied, "Prepare our troops, torture and execute the Revolutionaries we have then I want the spires of Ogrimmar sharpened."

Nazgrim's face grew confused and asked, "Why do we need the spires sharpened?"

Garrosh's laugh echoed throughout Ogrimmar; he stood up, heaved his axe up onto his shoulder and yelled, "For when I impale the bodies of every leader in the world onto them, including the Lich King's!"

Roars and cheers echoed throughout the hold and Ogrimmar, Garrosh smirked and stated, "Nazgrim…one last thing."

"Yes?"

"Send word for Zaela, I will require the aid of her and the Dragonmaw clan if I am to defeat the Darkspear Revolutionaries and the armies that come for me."

Nazgrim bowed and ran out of the Hold; Garrosh sat back down in his throne and thought to himself, _"They all will burn...every one of them especially that bitch Sylvanas and Elarkus."_

Elarkus and Sylvanas were walking down to the meeting chambers of the Citadel when Elarkus suddenly stopped and leaned against the wall.

Sylvanas looked at him worriedly and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright Sylvanas, just tired that's all."

She smiled lightly then they continued down the halls, Guards saluted as they passed and they both nodded in acknowledgement.

They walked into the meeting chambers where all of the other leaders sat, the leaders all stood at attention when the two walked in and sat at the end of the table together.

The other leaders all sat down and Elarkus stated, "I appreciate the help from all of you and your armies yesterday, I understand how difficult it must've been to put aside years of hatred towards each other to face a common enemy."

He took a deep breath and continued, "I've made a decision, we won't be able to beat Garrosh in Orgimmar not with the Sha and his armies on his side so late last night; I went and got help from some old friends."

Elarkus got to his feet and walked over to the door, everyone watched his movements; he opened the doors and said, "Come in guys."

Two cloaked figures walked in, everyone looked completely confused as Elarkus closed the doors behind the two and stood beside them.

Lor'themar Theron spoke up, "Who are these people?"

Elarkus pulled the hood down off the figure to his far left and stated, "This is Turalyon, High General of the Alliance Expedition that went into Draenor."

Everyone gasped in pure shock, Sylvanas and Vereesa both got to their feet and Turalyon stated, "Sylvanas! Vereesa! It's good to see you both again."

Vereesa ran to the paladin and hugged him, Sylvanas took hold of the edge of the table and Elarkus noticed a pain in her eyes.

She asked, "Who is the other?"

Elarkus went to Sylvanas' side and said to the figure, "You can take off the hood now."

The figure nodded and reached up for the top of the hood, Sylvanas felt Elarkus' eyes on her as she waited, finally the hood fell from the figures head and there before her was the last person she had expected.

"Alleria…it's you, but how?" was all Sylvanas could manage as she looked at her older sister.

Sylvanas felt herself shaking from shock; Elarkus wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to steady her as a tear fell down her face.

Vereesa hugged Alleria as they both cried happily, Sylvanas was frozen; she couldn't believe this was happening, Alleria had been presumed dead for many years but here she was, alive and breathing.

Alleria held out the other arm for Sylvanas but the Banshee Queen hesitated, Elarkus nudged her slightly and whispered, "It's alright Sylvanas, she won't disappear on you."

Sylvanas nodded and moved from Elarkus' arms towards Alleria and Vereesa, she hugged her older sister and the three started crying.

Everyone in the room was smiling except Varian who looked like he could've cared less, the three Windrunner sisters were back together and there was no hope of them losing.

Elarkus smiled and felt his head starting to spin, he leaned against the table and gripped the edge, his legs shook then gave out and he fell to his knees.

The Windrunner sisters all turned to look at him, he brought his hand up to the space in his helmet and touched his face, he pulled his hand back and looked down at it to see it was coated in bright red blood.

"Elarkus, are you okay?" Sylvanas asked as she knelt beside him.

He pulled off the helmet and slowly got to his feet; he sat back down in his chair and said, "I'm running out of time."

Sylvanas' eyes widened in fear and she asked, "Elarkus what do you mean?"

Elarkus looked into her eyes and replied, "I used most of my powers to bring those two and their armies back to this world, I'm losing my powers…I'm losing to Ner'zhul and Frostmourne."

"No you can't be…" was all Sylvanas could manage as she looked at him.

Elarkus pulled her close and stated, "I am, the only way I can prevent it is if I go back to throne and regain my strength which means me and my armies are dormant…it could be years before I wake up again."

Jaina and the other leaders all stood up and the Archmage said, "We cannot allow you to fight alongside us if you are in danger Elarkus, if you were to turn against us during the fight our loss would be inevitable."

"I know Jaina but I have a plan, if I go dormant again and defeat Ner'zhul's spirit and take the last of his power from him then I could return within a few hours afterwards." Elarkus explained.

Varian slammed his fist into the table and retorted, "I refuse to bet the future of Azeroth on this fool's hunch, I say we march on Ogrimmar now!"

Elarkus stood up and snapped back, "What would that achieve Varian!? Nothing but your own death! If you don't like my plan then you'll have to learn how to de-Argh!"

He went into a massive coughing fit, his chest heaving as he calmed himself, Sylvanas ran her hand down his back and said to Varian, "We need to try Varian, it will give all of our soldiers the best chance of surviving if Elarkus is fully stable and he and his army are on our side. You need to learn to control yourself Varian or our plans will never work with your immaturity and ego in the way."

Varian growled and said, "You are pitiful Sylvanas, you speak of me as if I am some weak, scared child…but if I recall, I never let my home be destroyed."

Sylvanas spat back, "How dare you speak of Quel'thalas human, I gave my life to defend it…I would've won had I not been betrayed!"

Varian stated, "You gave nothing Sylvanas! You ran like a coward and you got killed, just admit it…you were bested by Arthas."

"He may have achieved his goal but I was not bested by him, that weak man-child rode atop that stupid horse and cut down everyone! Elarkus saved me more than once during that fight but I easily could have killed the bastard had I not been injured!"

Varian smirked and retorted, "If he is so weak and pathetic then answer me this…who tortured who until their soul was severed from their body and raised their Rangers as undead?"

Sylvanas felt a twinge of pain at his words; she stayed silent before he yelled, "ANSWER ME!"

She looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Arthas tortured me…"

Varian laughed, his voice mocking her pain as he replied, "You were bested by him, Sylvanas Windrunner…you hide behind your people and claim to be all mighty and powerful but you're a coward and you're weak…just like he was."

Elarkus yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH VARIAN!"

The Lich King stormed across the room towards the King of Stormwind before saying coldly, "I suggest you leave Sylvanas alone before I let Anduin take his rightful place as King of Stormwind."

Varian looked a little frightened but merely nodded, Elarkus turned and headed towards the door, he stopped and stated, "I will be returning to the Frozen Throne, guards make sure no one try's to harm me while I deal with Ner'zhul…Sylvanas come with me."

Sylvanas followed Elarkus out of the room and back up through the halls of the citadel, he brought her back up his chambers and she asked, "What are we doing he-"

Elarkus cut her off by backing her up against the wall and kissing her neck, she growled and ran her hands down his back, his mouth on her throat causing shivers to shoot down her spine.

She moaned as he latched onto her neck and began to suckle lightly, he lingered a few more moments before he trailed his lips up to her long elven ears and whispered into them, "I don't want to take the chance that Ner'zhul beats me and I fall into shadows knowing that I never got to experience this with you Sylvanas, I love you more than anything in this world."

Sylvanas smiled and replied, "I love you too Elarkus."

He pulled his head back and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him and he brought her over to his bed in a few long strides before laying her down.

Elarkus removed his plate armor slowly, his eyes were locked onto Sylvanas and they both watched as the passion and lust grew in each other's eyes.

She pulled him down on top of herself, their lips met softly at first before becoming passionate and he rolled them over so she was on top of him, their lips moving against each other's as their hands traveled over each other's frames.

Sylvanas sat up and Elarkus followed her, she felt his hands moving down to her hips and she buried her hands in the furry mane on the back of his head, her fingers massaging his skull and causing him to purr lightly.

She laughed before their lips reconnected, her hands running down along his jaw and she playfully took hold of the tuft of fur on his chin.

Elarkus pulled away and she smirked, the amused look on his face grew as he asked, "Can my dear, beautiful Sylvanas please release my fur?"

"I very well could…but where would the fun it that be?" Sylvanas replied jokingly.

His laughter was deep and echoed through the room; he leaned forward and lightly began to nibble on her throat while she held his fur tightly.

"You little..." was all Sylvanas managed to get out before she moaned.

The world slowly disappeared around them as they spent hours lying together; the air of the room was filled with heat and passion while their moans and cries echoed off the walls inside.

Garrosh walked down to the docks, the Dragonmaw clan ships were pulling into the harbour as he stepped onto the wooden dock.

Zaela appeared on the back of a Proto-Drake and landed on the shore behind Garrosh, he turned around and stated, "Good you're here Zaela, I trust you know why you and your people are here?"

"Yes I do but I never thought that the mighty Garrosh Hellscream would ever need my help."

Garrosh stated, "Normally I wouldn't but this threat is not to be taken lightly, the Lich King and the armies of the Alliance and Horde come for me…I need more soldiers to better defend Ogrimmar."

Zaela's drake locked its eyes with the Warchief's before its rider replied, "As you command, none of those traitors will get past me and Galakras."

Garrosh let loose a laugh before saying, "Good very good, now I must be returning to business and make the final defense preparations against our enemies, I trust you can get your troops in order?"

Zaela nodded before Garrosh smirked and walked towards the gate, Galakras roared and soared into the sky at its riders command.

Elarkus stood in front of the table with the mirror; his hands resting against the wooden top as he stared at his reflection, his armor gleamed in the sunlight that came in from the open doors that lead onto the balcony.

The Lich King helmet sat on the table beside him, the gem that rested on the forehead shone a bright icy blue, he smiled softly then looked over his shoulder when he felt arms snake around him.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I'm undead Elarkus, I never sleep…granted I get tired but I never need to sleep." Sylvanas replied.

Elarkus laughed slightly before looking out at the sun peeking through the dark clouds and saying, "I don't have much longer, I feel Ner'zhul fighting to gain control…"

Sylvanas sighed and stated as she rubbed her head against his shoulder, "I know…I wish we had longer."

He turned around and replied, "I wish we did too but I have to do this or Garrosh will destroy us all and Azeroth will forever be lost to his reign of Tyranny. Come on let's go."

Their armored hands interlocked and he grabbed Frostmourne, it hummed to life in his hand and he sheathed it as he and Sylvanas walked out of his chambers.

They arrived at the top of the citadel to see all of the other leaders there already; Elarkus stepped up to the foot of the Frozen Throne and took a deep breath.

Sylvanas kissed his cheek and said as she took his helmet from him, "I love you Elarkus, you melted the ice that I put up around my heart and made me see life differently."

"I'm glad I did, you have a strong heart and your people need to learn to love it, and your enemies will come to fear it. I love you." Elarkus replied sadly.

The Banshee Queen nodded and lifted the helmet up to place it on his head, the snow fell around them as it slid into place and the gem on its forehead became brighter.

Sylvanas smirked and walked over to where her sisters stood, Elarkus withdrew Frostmourne and turned to face the leaders, he took a deep breath before stating, "I cannot promise that I will win against Ner'zhul but I can promise to fight my hardest."

Jaina stepped forward and said, "That's all we ask is that you try your hardest Elarkus, I need you to win against Ner'zhul, I need to avenge those I lost in Theramoore…Sylvanas needs you, we all need you on our side if we are to win."

Elarkus looked at all of the other leaders and they all nodded in agreement, Alleria and Turalyon stepped forward next and the eldest Windrunner added, "Many of us here would not be alive if it wasn't for you, we all owe you…I especially owe you for bringing me and Turalyon back."

The worgen bowed his head and stated, "No need to thank me, you were needed here…It was my honor."

Everyone smiled lightly, Elarkus turned and stepped towards the steps of the Frozen Throne, the ground beneath his feet turned an icy blue with each step up to the seat.

Ner'zhul's voice invaded his thoughts, "_That's it my champion, come closer to your true destiny…let us be one at the peak of the world."_

_ "No Ner'zhul, I plan on ending this here and now, you will not win against me…I will make sure your death is quick."_

_ "Hahaha…Come and get me Elarkus, you will only achieve your own damnation."_

Elarkus sat down on the throne, the ice began forming around him after a few moments and just before he slipped into darkness; he retorted, _"We shall see Ner'zhul."_

He opened his eyes to find himself on a large icy plain, the snow fell softly around him and there was a gentle breeze flowing through the air.

Elarkus scanned the horizon and saw a small black figure in the distance, he took a step forward then suddenly broke into a full on run towards his target.

He could smell Ner'zhul's Orcish blood in the air, the black figure in the distance got larger and larger until he stood face to face with Ner'zhul.

The Orc Shaman smiled and said, "I was wondering when you were going to show up Elarkus."

Elarkus withdrew Frostmourne and stated, "I promise to make your death a quick one shaman."

Ner'zhul laughed and retorted, "You plan on killing me? Why kill me when you can become one with me, I can give you my knowledge and you can find out who your parents are."

Elarkus froze, Ner'zhul knew who his parents were and he had always wanted to know who they were but what if he was lying?

The Worgen kept Frostmourne raised and asked, "How do I know that you're not lying to me?"

"You don't."

Elarkus didn't want to risk it, he lowered Frostmourne and said, "I don't believe you but I do have to stick to my morals, I'll give you a chance… at fair combat."

Ner'zhul smirked and withdrew his maces, the two faced off when suddenly the shaman shot a lightning bolt into Elarkus' chest and slammed his mace into the stunned worgen's chest.

Elarkus fell to the ground but quickly jumped to his feet, Ner'zhul had disappeared, he kept spinning around scanning the area for the Orc but he was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly he heard Sylvanas' voice behind him, he turned to see her standing there with her bow, he stepped closer and asked, "Sylvanas is that you? How did you get here?"

Sylvanas stalked closer, her red eyes locked onto his golden eyes but Elarkus knew it wasn't her, he could smell the Orcish blood coming from her.

He prepared to thrust Frostmourne forward but he couldn't bring himself to do it, Elarkus growled to himself and Sylvanas smiled.

Suddenly Ner'zhul appeared behind Sylvanas and stabbed her, the dagger pierced through her gut and blood poured onto the ground.

The Banshee Queen let loose a scream that made Elarkus shiver violently, Ner'zhul laughed and stated as Sylvanas fell to the ice, "That's what I'm going to make you do to her when I take control."

Elarkus watched as Sylvanas' body disappeared, he felt a surge of pure rage flood through his body, he swung Frostmourne with every ounce of strength in his body and Ner'zhul tried to dodge but the blade sliced along the orcs gut.

Blood poured onto the ground between Ner'zhul and Elarkus; the Shaman fell to his knees as he held his wounded gut and Elarkus circled him.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE AT THE FEET OF ANOTHER, NER'ZHUL!?" Elarkus yelled at the Orc.

Ner'zhul began coughing up blood onto the ice, Elarkus growled and kicked him so he lay on his back, his guts were falling from his wound but Elarkus didn't care.

He placed Frostmourne's tip against the Orc's throat and said, "You lost Ner'zhul."

"_Yo…u…you prom-promised…my de…death would…be quick."_

Elarkus laughed and stated, "I did but only if you kept to the terms of fair combat, using your magic to create Sylvanas just to distract me isn't exactly fair…so I get to kill you anyway I want."

"You…sick…bas-bastard."

Elarkus smirked and touched the end of Frostmourne to Ner'zhul's chest, his laughter deep and hateful as he stated, "You will suffer for eternity within this blade, without the peace of death…I'm taking the one thing that prevents you from ever knowing death…your soul."

Ner'zhul's eyes widened in fear, the blue essence of the shaman's soul began to pour into Frostmourne, Elarkus felt a new power rushing into his body and it gave him new strength.

Ner'zhul said with his last breath before his soul disappeared into Frostmourne, "I'm…sorry."

The orc shaman's body lay motionless on the icy ground; blood pooled around him as Elarkus cleaned Frostmourne and inspected its blade.

The blade seemed to glow with new power and life, it hummed in his hand which sent chills down his spine, Elarkus smiled and he sheathed the great blade.

He closed his eyes and felt himself being pulled back to the real world, he collapsed to his knees and then darkness engulfed his vision.

When he opened his eyes he saw the leaders standing there before him, their eyes looked off into the distance towards something that Elarkus could not see.

Elarkus moved his fingers then felt the ice automatically weaken; he smashed through it with ease which caused everyone's attention to snap to him.

He walked down the steps with Frostmourne at his side, snow swirled around him in a massive vortex as his feet touched the roof.

Everyone smiled, Elarkus nodded and walked to the edge to look down upon the armies before yelling, "BROTHERS AND SISTERS! IT IS TIME FOR US TO HAVE OUR REVENGE, FOR GILNEAS AND FOR THERAMOORE!"

The armies below erupted into cheers and roars, Elarkus reared his head back and howled, it echoed throughout Ice Crown and sent chills down everyone's spines.

Elarkus turned to Sylvanas and the other leaders, he smirked and said, "All of you head for Ogrimmar now, I need to get more help…do not wait up for me but do not kill Garrosh until I arrive."

They all nodded, he backed up until his feet were just barely on the roof then he let himself fall, Sylvanas smiled and everyone else gasped.

Suddenly he shot up into the sky in his dragon form and circled the armies below before roaring loudly then disappearing off into the distance.


	4. The Lost and the Redeemed

_**Okay here is Chapter 4 guys, first off I would like to thank Firedragon99 for some of the great ideas in this story, I probably wouldn't have been able to do this without your help so thank you very much! Let me know what you guys think, I love hearing from you so please leave your feedback! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Elarkus soared through the sky, his wings leaving a shadowy trail behind him as he flew through the skies of Dragonblight, in the distance he could see Wyrmrest Temple and it looked to be in better condition than when he had last seen it.

As he flew towards the top, several of the drakes flew ahead of him, Elarkus heard their roars and he roared louder so that Alexstrasza would know he had come.

When he landed at the platform on the top of Wyrmrest Temple, Alexstrasza and Ysera were there to greet him, he shifted from his dragon form into his worgen form and stated as he approached the aspects, "I need the help of you and the other flights, Garrosh has built an army larger than any other…The others and I are going to need all the help we can get if we are to defeat him."

Alexstrasza nodded, her eyes locked onto his for a moment before she replied, "We would not normally interfere in the affairs of mortals but…seeing as Garrosh is a threat to us all…me and the other flights will join you."

Elarkus bowed his head and said, "Thank you Alexstrasza, I must go to Outland, I am seeking help from some friends there."

"Where would you have us meet you?"

"In Durotar, be wary not to fly over Ogrimmar I do not wish to alert Garrosh of your presence."

Alexstrasza bowed her head and turned to one of her red drakes and said, "Prepare the flight for battle, send word to Nozdormu and Kalecgos. We head for Durotar in an hours time."

Elarkus watched the drake fly off before he shifted into his dragon form and soared off into the distance, he needed to get to Outland now and before the armies of the Alliance and Horde fell to Garrosh.

* * *

Sylvanas and the others were getting onto their fleet's respective ships; the Forsaken fleet was by far the biggest of all of the others so most of their ships were at the rear of the group.

Sylvanas' flag ship, The Windrunner was at the head of the group, Sylvanas stood at the head with Vereesa, Alleria and Turalyon at her side. The Banshee Queen watched as the other ships got into formation behind hers as they pulled away from the shores of the Borean Tundra, she suddenly turned and saw Jaina standing a few feet behind her.

The Archmage looked ill, her skin a deathly pale and her eyes bloodshot, Sylvanas looked at the mages hands and saw bright purple veins that trailed up her arms, The Banshee Queen stepped forward and asked, "Jaina? Jaina, are you alright?"

Jaina shook her head and started coughing, she covered her mouth with her hand, her coughs were ragged and dry then she pulled her hand away from her mouth to see it covered in blood and Sylvanas rushed to her side.

"What happened?"

"Varian…he poisoned…me…he's turning…against us…he plans on destroying…your fleet…then going…to help Garrosh…"Jaina sputtered out.

Sylvanas turned to her sisters and said, "Take care of her, I have to warn the other ships."

Alleria and Vereesa knelt beside the Archmage of the Kirin Tor while Sylvanas ran across the deck of the ship to where the Captain was and ordered, "Send word to the other ships, King Varian Wrynn plans on betraying them…tell them to ready their cannons and then send word to all of the other leaders."

The captain, who had being writing everything down as she said it; clipped it to the ankle of hawk and sent it off, it flew past the ships of the other races swiftly.

Sylvanas watched it land at the other Forsaken ship that lead the bulk of her fleet behind everyone else, she felt relieved but suddenly cannon fire echoed through the sky and the ship exploded. Flames and wood flew up into the air as it exploded, Sylvanas watched in horror as her people were flung from the ship by the force and disappeared into the black ocean that churned below.

The Banshee Queen jumped onto the ledge at the back of her ship and yelled loud enough that all of the other leaders on their ships turned to look at, "VARIAN HAS ATTACKED MY SHIPS, LEADERS SEND HIS SHIPS TO THE DEPTHS OF THIS OCEAN NOW!"

Lor'themar Theron's ships reacted first; they circled around to rescue the survivors while Tyrande Whisperwind's joined in and held back Varian's fleet.

The Stormwind fleet started to flee; Sylvanas growled in rage and yelled, "MEN DON'T LET THOSE BASTARDS ESCAPE!"

"My lady, they are moving too fast…we cannot possibly catch up to them."

Sylvanas ran to the front of the ship and yelled, "VARIAN YOU BASTARD, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIFE!"

Alleria pulled her sister down onto the deck of the ship and embraced her, Sylvanas moved away from her older sister and said, "Don't Alleria, just don't…"

The Banshee Queen walked over to where the Archmage of the Kirin Tor lay on the deck and knelt beside her; she withdrew a flask and placed the top to Jaina's lips.

"Drink this, it will remove the poison."

Jaina slowly drank the liquid, her pale white skin slowly filling with color again as she finished drinking, Sylvanas watched the Archmage carefully as she sat up. The Mage got to her feet carefully, suddenly she started to collapse again but Sylvanas caught her, Jaina's stormy blue eyes displayed the pain she was in and Sylvanas said, "You can rest down in my quarters Jaina, men come help the Archmage down to my quarters and get her anything she asks for."

Two Forsaken soldiers approached Jaina and helped her to her feet as Sylvanas returned to the front of the ship; the Banshee Queen narrowed her eyes and watched as Varian's ships disappeared in the distance.

* * *

Garrosh paced in the throne room of Ogrimmar, that damned Mage should've been back right now, this plan needed to work or things were just going to go downhill from here.

He heaved his axe up onto his shoulder and let out a growl, those leaders would all pay, he gladly admitted that he would enjoy impaling each and every one of them on the spires of Ogrimmar.

As if on cue, the Mage strolled into the throne room; Garrosh looked at the small Orc and asked, "Was the mission a success?"

The Mage knelt and replied, "Yes Warchief, I successfully took control of King Varian's mind and he poisoned Lady Proudmoore then destroyed his own son's ship along with 3 of Lady Windrunner's."

Garrosh laughed evilly, he patted the mage on the back and stated, "Excellent and I trust the good king is on his way?"

"Yes Warchief, he's about an hour out."

"Good, you're dismissed."

* * *

Anduin surfaced to see his ship sinking into the water; a few survivors were getting picked up by another Stormwind ship so he swam towards it. The last thing he remembered was his father's ship sailing beside his and then their cannons appearing, why would his own father try to kill him?

Anduin climbed aboard the other ship with the survivors, they all looked terrified and he didn't blame them for it, he was too. He turned and saw Lady Sylvanas' flag ship, the Windrunner pulling up alongside his, the young Prince saw the Banshee Queen and she looked pissed.

Her voice harsh and cold as she stated when her ship stopped, "Care to explain what the hell your father was doing Anduin!? He sank my ships and killed my people!"

"He obviously isn't in his right mind Lady Windrunner, he destroyed my ship too…Wait what are you doing?"

Sylvanas had her bow raised at what seemed was towards him, Alleria, Turalyon and Vereesa panicked and ran towards her but she had already loosed an arrow. The arrow sped forward and Anduin closed his eyes waiting for the hit but it never came, he opened his eyes when he heard a thump behind him and turned to see an Orc Rogue lying on the deck of the ship with an arrow through his eye.

Sylvanas jumped over to the Stormwind ship and knelt beside the Orc's body, she rummaged through his belongings before standing up and holding up a scroll with the seal of Orgimmar upon it.

"Look what I found, this could answer our questions."

Anduin walked over and stood beside the Banshee Queen as she broke the seal with her sword, she unrolled the scroll and started reading, "The following task must be completed successfully and without any problems, you are to sneak aboard King Varian Wrynn's ship and possess his mind, make him send word to Jaina to come see him and when she arrives have her poisoned. You are then to have the rest of his crew possessed and to destroy the ship of Prince Anduin Wrynn and at least 2 of Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner's ships. Rogue, your mission is to assassinate Prince Anduin if he survives the intial attack. For the Warchief, let it be done."

Sylvanas laughed and handed the scroll to Anduin, she walked to the edge and stated, "Garrosh has turned your father and his soldiers against us using magic, Anduin Wrynn…you are the acting King of Stormwind until we help your father, will you aid us?"

"Of course Lady Windrunner, My men and I will fight and we will free my father. Catherra!"

Sylvanas turned her head when she heard footsteps from behind her, walking towards them was a Night elf hunter, the elf's skin was purple that was lighter than the purple colored hair that was done in a high pony tail atop her head and her eyes were deep silver. Walking beside the hunter was a spirit wolf that looked about ready to attack anyone that would hurt its master, Anduin turned to his friend and asked, "Could you get everyone ready to get moving?"

"Yes Anduin."

Sylvanas smirked before returning to her ship, Alleria and Vereesa smiled at her and Vereesa stated, "Nice shot Sylvanas."

* * *

Elarkus sped over the barren wastes of the blasted land, the green glow of the dark portal getting closer and closer as he shot through the sky. The soldiers outside the portal watched him speed through the portal, when he emerged from the other side, he looked around at Hellfire Peninsula, the heat from the craters below made him feel oddly comfortable as he soared towards Honor Hold.

He passed over the ruined smoldering corpse of the powerful Fel-Reaver, obviously some adventurers had put an end to the terrible thing but there would always be another to take its place. Elarkus looked to the horizon and saw the ruined fortress that was Honor Hold appear in the distance; he soared up into the sky then flattened his wings against his body and sped down towards the inn.

The person he was looking for was just exiting at that moment, Elarkus slammed into the ground before them and shifted into his worgen form.

Arathor the Redeemer asked, slightly startled, "Who are you?"

"That can wait; I need you to come with me now…your parents are waiting for us."

Arathor's face looked shocked as he stated, "My parents are dead…How can they be alive?"

"No time to explain, I have one more stop to make before I return to them, are you coming with me?"

The high elf paladin looked at him for a moment then replied, "Yes, I will. If you are telling the actually truth then I must see my parents."

Elarkus smiled and shifted into his dragon form, he stretched his wings and said, "Climb on Arathor the Redeemer, we head for the Black Temple."

"Why are we going there?"

Elarkus smirked and stated, "To give a second chance to one who believes that he has none left and that isolation is his only option."

**A little while later...**

Elarkus flew over the city of Shattrath, his eyes scanning the ground and Horizon as they flew over the forests of Terrokar.

Arathor broke the silence and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Elarkus, I am a death knight by class but I am the Lich King. An Orc known as Garrosh Hellscream threatens to destroy our world, I brought your parents and their armies back from the dead so that they can help me and the others."

"The others?"

"Yes there are others, the other races of the world from both the Alliance and the Horde have banded together to stop him but we need more help for the assured defeat of Garrosh Hellscream because he is using the powers of an ancient evil."

"I see, but what good can I do? I am but a mere paladin."

"Every single person has the ability to stop an army, but the assured defeat of that army is only possible when everyone bands together." Elarkus replied

"You know for the Lich King, you are extremely wise and oddly nice."

"Ha…thank you Arathor, but I am only seeking peace for everyone and I'm only nice to my allies."

Arathor laughed slightly, Elarkus smirked and thought, "_He certainly got the sense of humour the Windrunners seem to have."_

Elarkus soared over the Hand of Gul'dan in Shadowmoon Valley, the corpses of dead demons lay scattered over the ground as he and Arathor headed towards the Black Temple.

They sped over the roof of the Black Temple to see none other than Illidan Stormrage the Betrayer knelt in the center of the roof on his hands and knees. Elarkus landed before the demon Lord and shifted into his worgen form, Illidan looked up and said, "Leave me mortal, I have betrayed my people and destroyed my honor…there is no redemption for me, I was a fool."

The Worgen death knight smiled and stated, "There is redemption for even those who have committed the most darkest and evil of crimes. I offer you that very chance at redemption Illidan Stormrage, help me defeat Warchief Garrosh Hellscream and I promise that all of your sins will be forgotten."

Illidan stood up with the War glaives of Azzinoth in his hands and retorted, "Redemption cannot be that simple! I won't fall for your tricks scourge fiend!"

He charged at the Lich King but Elarkus withdrew Frostmourne and parried the attack from the War glaives then replied, "This is no trick Illidan, Garrosh is pure evil and is so corrupt that nothing can redeem him, I need the assistance of you and your remaining followers in the battle against him…everyone needs you."

"I cannot go back, not after what I've done and I am still corrupted by the Burning Legion, It's marked on my skin!"

Elarkus said, "That's what Frostmourne can help with, if you wish to be redeemed let it be by this blade, I will sever your bond with the legion and you will be free from its grasp."

Illidan stayed silent for a few moments, Arathor looked to Elarkus when suddenly Illidan stated, "Alright, for some reason I trust you Worgen…I will aid you in the fight against this Garrosh Hellscream and he will pay."

Elarkus smiled and said, "From this moment on you are no longer Illidan the Betrayer, you are now Illidan the Redeemed."

Illidan stepped back and Elarkus pointed Frostmourne towards him, a blue energy shot forth from Frostmourne into Illidan and Arathor watched as the demon lords eyes, tattoos and War glaives stopped glowing green and faded to black.

Elarkus whispered something and suddenly they turned an icy runic blue, Illidan looked down at himself and fell to his knees when Elarkus lowered and sheathed Frostmourne.

The Lich King approached the kneeling Demon lord and reached around behind his head and undid the leather strip that covered his eyes and added, "No more hiding behind this mask, now rise Illidan the Redeemed, we have a world to save."

* * *

Varian walked down off his ship in the port of Ogrimmar, Garrosh walked towards him and stated, "Ah, Varian you're here…I trust everything went well."

"Yes Warchief, My men and I are ready to protect Ogrimmar with our lives at your command."

"Hahaha, good very good, get your men ready for a fight because I'm sure the rest will be arriving soon."

"Yes sir, they will…Men get ready for war, sent up barricades and prepare for a fight!"

Garrosh watched as Varian's soldiers poured off the ships and marched towards Ogrimmar, he smiled and looked at the mind controlled King of Stormwind before heading towards Ogrimmar with Varian following him.


	5. Guardians and Heroes

The fleet was still upon the ocean, they were reorganizing and the survivors were being returned to their ships, Sylvanas' ship sat beside Anduin's as she watched the young prince talking to his crew.

"Prince Anduin, what happened? Why were we attacked?" she heard the crew members asking.

Anduin turned to the crew members and replied, "I know a lot of you are confused so I'll tell you all what I know…My father, King Varian Wrynn was possessed by an Orc Mage who serves Garrosh Hellscream, the mage made him attack my ship and destroy three of Lady Windrunner's…he and his fleet have gone to Ogrimmar to aid the Warchief while under the control of the powerful spell."

Sylvanas suddenly remembered Jaina and stated, "Prince Anduin!"

Anduin looked to the Banshee Queen and replied, "Yes Sylvanas?"

"He also poisoned Jaina."

The human prince's face grew concerned and he asked, "Jaina! Is she alright? He didn't kill her did he?"

"No she's down in my quarters below deck but she's in a lot of pain and isn't doing too well."

"I must see her!"

Sylvanas nodded and ordered, "Men dropped the boarding plank down onto their ship for the young prince, he is allowed aboard."

Her men got to work grabbing the plank, they dropped it down onto the deck of Anduin's ship and the young prince was about to cross when Catherra grabbed his shoulder and stated, "It could be a trap Anduin."

"Well then come with me Catherra, but I must see if Jaina is alright."

The Night elf sighed and whistled for her wolf, the spirit wolf followed the hunter as they went with Anduin, Sylvanas was waiting for him on the other side and she said, "Follow me."

Anduin and Catherra followed the Banshee Queen down into her ship, they walked down a set of stairs and at the other end was a large door that had two forsaken guards in front of it.

Sylvanas stated, "She's in there Anduin."

The guards raised their weapons when Anduin, Catherra and her ghost wolf, Kamora approached, Sylvanas motioned for the guards to stand down and leave.

They bowed and walked away, Sylvanas pushed open the doors and there in the bed lay Jaina who was pale and her eyes were bloodshot.

Anduin rushed to her side, he took hold of her hand and said, "Aunt Jaina! How are you feeling?"

"Anduin…I'm alright, just in a lot of pain…Sylvanas cured the poison but the side effects are still here."

The prince looked back at the Banshee Queen who nodded, she withdrew a flask and asked, "Jaina do you want more of the elixir? It should help you feel a lot better if you had another dose."

Jaina nodded, Sylvanas went to help Jaina drink but Kamora snarled, the Banshee Queen smirked, handed the flask to Anduin and said, "It would seem that I am not trusted, understandable…here you do it Anduin."

Anduin took the flask from Sylvanas; he was truly surprised at how nice the Banshee Queen was being, from what he had heard of her; she was supposed to be cold, harsh and merciless but here she was taking care of an Alliance leader, why?

He shook the thought from his head to focus on helping Jaina drink the elixir, he placed the top to Jaina's mouth and slowly tilted it as the Archmage drank.

Sylvanas looked over at Anduin's Night elf companion and her wolf; she walked towards the hunter and stated, "Come with me hunter, I have something I would like to talk to you about."

Catherra looked to Anduin who nodded to her and she replied, "Alright."

Sylvanas led her out of the room, the Banshee Queen closed the doors and said, "I sense something in you Night Elf, you have experienced the pain of losing something close to you."

"How did you kn-?"

"I can read it in your eyes, I know how it feels…most of my family was slaughtered by Orcs and I lost my homeland and Rangers to a Scourge army."

Catherra looked at the Banshee Queen and felt oddly comforted by those glowing red eyes, she turned away and stated, "Nothing like that happened…well I guess sort of, I was the only ranger out of my family of mages and my parents were some of the people who were banished by Malfurion Stormrage after the War of the Ancients. I had to work as hard as I could to get where I am now…."

Sylvanas put her hand on the hunter's shoulder, earning another snarl from Kamora and she said, "All hard work pays off…our pain is the same for our homes were both taken from us. Have you always had that Spirit Wolf as your pet?"

Catherra looked down at Kamora and replied, "No my first was a saber named Isis, I got separated from her when my family was banished, she got left behind but I know she's out in the world trying to find me."

"Well to tame a spirit animal takes a special kind of person, one that deserves to be respected…you have definetly earned my respect for it Night elf."

Catherra couldn't believe her ears; did the Banshee Queen just say she respected her? The hunter looked at the undead elf and said, "Thank you Lady Windrunner."

"You can call me Sylvanas. Let us go check on Anduin and Jaina."

The two walked back into the room, Catherra stood watching Anduin as her thoughts scrambled; her entire view on the Banshee Queen had just changed so much in that one moment with her.

Jaina had finished drinking, Anduin was holding her hand and he looked to Sylvanas before asking, "Why are you helping her? You are supposed to hate and want us dead."

"People change, Young Prince…All this time, I've been fighting for my people…I merely wanted to make Lordaeron a place that was safe for the Forsaken but everyone in the world has something to say about it including your father."

Sylvanas sighed and continued, "My people mean the world to me, I would do and give anything to protect them…even if it means attacking the Alliance armies to defend Lordaeron."

Anduin replied, "Lady Windrunner?"

"Yes Prince Anduin?"

The human prince looked up at her and said, "I was always around when my father made the decision's on how to deal with you…I always tried to talk him out of it but…I never could."

Catherra spoke up, "No one can talk your father out of something Anduin, he's a thick skulled wolfion that needs to get laid."

"Catherra! Gods what am I going to do with you?" Anduin retorted.

The Night elf smirked; Sylvanas had a sly grin on her face and thought to herself, _"That's an extremely accurate depiction of the King."_

Elarkus flew out of the dark portal with Arathor on his back and Illidan and his followers flying beside him, they flew over the blasted lands and towards Stranglethorn Vale.

Illidan asked, "What if the others attack me?"

"They are not that stupid…I will protect you if they do, but it is very unlikely that's going to happen." Elarkus replied.

Arathor spoke up, "He has a point though Elarkus, you can't just attack your allies to protect one…you have to be an advocate of moderation in that kind of situation."

"I know Arathor…I just don't think they will if I'm there."

The group soared over the jungles of Stranglethorn vale towards the ocean, Elarkus looked to Illidan and said, "You have a great power in you Illidan Stormrage, I want to see it being used during the fight."

The demon lord smirked and replied, "It would be my pleasure Elarkus."

The Horde and Alliance fleet continued towards the shore of Durotar, their ships cutting through the waters of the ocean as land formed in the distance.

Sylvanas heard her captain yell, _"There's Durotar!"_

Alleria and Vereesa looked at their sister before the eldest Windrunner said, "Let us make a promise here and now sisters."

Sylvanas looked to her sisters before nodding, Alleria smiled and stated, "We promise to not stop fighting until this battle is won, we never give up and we never surrender."

Vereesa and Sylvanas nodded in agreement, the wind picked up around them and Vereesa asked, "What's happening?"

"The elements are on our side sister, we have won their favor." Alleria replied.

A few minutes later, the ships pulled up to the shore, Sylvanas got off of the ship with her sisters and Turalyon following her, she inspected the area and saw a few miles north over a completely flat plain lay the gates of Ogrimmar.

She ordered, "I want a main hall set up over there, tents are to be set up here and I want all siege machinery along the shore NOW!"

Sylvanas and the other leaders including Anduin and Jaina went into the main tent to await Elarkus' arrival; they were all standing around talking when a troll soldier spoke up, "Where be King Varian? He needs ta be leadin' his forces."

Anduin replied, "My father was compromised, Garrosh has control of him with a powerful spell."

An Orc stated, "The armies of Stormwind need a leader who has experience not some child!"

"Let's get rid of the bastard, we don't need him." Another member of the Horde spoke.

Soon a large number of members of the Horde started agreeing, they all started coming towards Anduin, one raised his arm to throw a blade and Catherra stepped into the way as he threw it.

The dagger pierced into her chest, the hunter withdrew her bow and shot the orc that threw the knife right between the legs right in the prized family gem, he collapsed to the floor bleeding quite heavily.

Her spirit wolf jumped into action, he lunged at another attacker and grabbed them between his jaws before throwing them at a wall.

The force left an imprint into the rock wall, the attacker stuck there for a moment before crashing to the floor completely unconscious.

Catherra put away her bow and took hold of the hilt of the dagger in her chest, she took a deep breath then ripped it free and asked, "Are you alright Anduin?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

The Prince tried to heal his friend but her wolf Kamora pushed him aside, raised its left paw and made a swiping motion which concerned Anduin for a moment when suddenly a green light flowed into Catherra's wound and healed it.

The Night elf smirked and pulled a big steak out of her bag and said, "Here Kamora, good job."

She turned to look at the leaders to see looks of pure shock on their faces, Anduin was one of them but Sylvanas smiled and stated, "I think the hunter deserves a little bit more respect and credit then we give her guys."

Everyone nodded in agreement; a guard suddenly ran in and said, "Elarkus is here!"

Sylvanas dashed out of the building to see the great black dragon that was Elarkus land, a passenger dismounted and Elarkus shifted into his human form, he pulled off his helmet and Sylvanas ran up to him.

The two embraced tightly, Elarkus pulled his head back and stated, "Hello my queen, I trust everything's gone without a hitch?"

"I'll tell you later, looks like you have a crowd who wants a speech." Sylvanas said as a group of soldiers and their leaders walked towards him.

"I'm only happy to give a speech, talk to me when I'm done."

The Banshee Queen nodded, Elarkus jumped on top of a rock before the group and stated, "I return with good news allies, I was able to get the assistance of the dragon aspects and their flights, with them on our side, our chances of winning have increased."

Everyone started clapping, Elarkus silenced them and continued, "I know many of you are frightened, I can sense it…but you cloak that fear with your courage, you have all steeled your hearts and even though you are afraid, you choose to keep fighting! I cannot promise that we will win tomorrow, anything could happen, but I can promise that we won't stop fighting until either we cannot fight any longer or Garrosh and his men are begging for mercy!"

Cheers and roars echoed from the crowd, Elarkus got down off the rock and approached Sylvanas who has a smirk on her face.

"What are you smirking about?" He asked as he approached her.

"Just your speech, it was very well done." Sylvanas replied.

"Thank you, now what did you have to tell me?"

Sylvanas sighed and said, "Garrosh snuck a mage aboard Varian's ship, the mage took control of Varian's mind, made him poison Jaina, attempt to kill Anduin and destroy 3 of my ships. The king's in Ogrimmar now but we have no idea how to break the mind control."

Elarkus slammed his fist into the wall and stated, "Damnit, we needed Varian's help, did anything else happen?"

"Some members of Horde just tried to kill Anduin but Catherra, Anduin's bodyguard or best friend saved him…I'm going to order that those attackers be locked up now."

Elarkus nodded and said, "I'll go talk to Anduin, Arathor here!"

The paladin ran up to Elarkus, the Lich King smiled and stated, "A promise is a promise, I never break them and I never lie. Alleria! Turalyon! Come here!"

Arathor turned to see his mother and father come around the corner, Elarkus smirked and said, "Alleria, Turalyon…this is your son Arathor, you remember him don't you?"

Alleria suddenly embraced the half elf paladin and they both started to cry, Turalyon joined in and Elarkus smiled before heading towards the meeting building.

He walked in to see Anduin looking at maps, Elarkus moved closer only to have Catherra step in front of him with her bow raised and her spirit wolf at her side, baring his teeth.

"Catherra stand down Elarkus won't hurt me, he is a friend." Anduin ordered.

The hunter didn't lower her bow, 5 minutes later the Night elf finally relaxed her bow and ordered, "Kamora stand down."

Elarkus smiled, he stepped towards Anduin when she placed her hand against his chest and stopped him.

Catherra spoke, her tone cold and harsh, "Elarkus, if you make even _one_ move that looks threatening, I will loose all of my arrows at you and order Kamora to rip you into shreds regardless of who your lover is and if you are the Lich King."

Kamora snarled violently, Elarkus removed his helmet and stated calmly, "I don't doubt that for a second hunter, but be careful…I'm not as easy to kill as I may seem."

Catherra backed up, Elarkus approached Anduin and said, "I heard about your father Anduin, I'm sorry that I was not here to prevent it but I can make you a promise here and now…I will not kill your father, I will trap him somehow so that he is not harmed."

"Thank you Elarkus, I am not too happy about having to fight my own people and my father…I appreciate that you would do that for me despite what he has done to you and Sylvanas."

Elarkus bowed and put his hand on Anduin's shoulder, earning him a glare from Catherra, he smirked and stated, "You have yourself quite the bodyguard Anduin, she's not afraid to speak her mind, she's also got a heart of gold and that's what's needed here."

"Thank you Elarkus, she's only looking out for me."

The Lich King smiled before putting his helmet on and turning to leave, he stopped at the door and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you Catherra."

Elarkus watched as Sylvanas walked over to a group of chained people, he smirked and thought, _"I'd hate to be those sorry bastards."_

Sylvanas stood before the members of the Horde who attacked Anduin and ordered, "Men I want these bastards detained now. They are not, under any circumstances, to be let go, am I understood?"

Her soldiers saluted and took away the attackers, the Banshee Queen looked to the gates of Ogrimmar and took a deep breath, the battle ahead was going to be a gruesome one.

Elarkus approached her and pulled her into his arms, she smiled and rested her forehead against the side of her helmet, he looked to the gates and said, "I can feel the darkness coming from there…"

"I can too Elarkus, it's all I smell. What do you think is going happen tomorrow?"

He looked at her, his eyes locked onto hers and he replied, "I don't know but whatever it is, we will face it together my love."

Sylvanas smiled, Elarkus and her stayed like that staring at Ogrimmar's gates in the distance; both of their minds thinking of the battle that would take place.


	6. The Siege of Ogrimmar

Elarkus approached Sylvanas who was leaning against the wall of the main building, Anduin and Catherra stood nearby, the Banshee Queen was snickering to herself and Elarkus asked, "What's so funny?"

"Earlier on the ship, Anduin and Catherra were visiting Jaina and Catherra called Varian a thick skulled Wolfion who needs to get laid."

Elarkus laughed which caught the attention of the other leaders, Jaina and the others approach and asked, "What's so funny?"

Anduin; having heard the conversation between Sylvanas and Elarkus, pleaded with an embarrassed look on his face, "Sylvanas please don't say it."

Sylvanas shut her mouth but Elarkus smirked and told them, "Catherra called King Varian Wrynn a thick skulled Wolfion that needs to get laid."

Everyone started laughing, Catherra approached the group and commented, "I was just being polite since young Anduin was nearby, but if anyone wants I have a list written in Common, Darnassian, Dwarvish, Orcish and Thalassian of what I would like to say to Varian's face. However I respect Prince Anduin too much and won't say such words around him."

Sylvanas smiled and replied, "I would very much like to see this list later."

Anduin put his head in his hands; Catherra patted his shoulder and said, "Sure Sylvanas."

* * *

Varian stood with his soldiers desperately trying to fight off the mind control spell, it was beginning to weaken but he hadn't seen Garrosh coming up behind him.

The King of Stormwind kept trying to fight it off but Garrosh sensed it and said, "I don't think so Varian, you can't break it that easily."

Garrosh refreshed the spell, the part of Varian's mind that wasn't controlled just gave up and he fell back under Garrosh's control.

The King said, "Warchief! Is there any orders for me and my men?"

"None yet, just get ready…they will be attacking soon, they have been in that camp since yesterday…"

"As you command, Warchief."

Varian and his men began to exit the city, Garrosh had all of his troops in order 6 million stood before the main gates of Ogrimmar and another 2 were spread out protecting the other gates.

He looked down at his hand and looked at the gauntlet he had ordered to be forged to contain the Sha energy, he laughed evilly and ordered, "General Nazgrim! Have the Siege machines ready for combat!"

* * *

Elarkus called down Illidan, the demon lord landed before Elarkus and the Lich King said, "It's time that I introduced you to everyone."

Illidan nodded, Elarkus led him into the meeting hall and the attention of every leader's snapped to Illidan and Elarkus. Illidan shifted uncomfortably and Malfurion stepped forward out of the crowd, Elarkus stepped between them and Malfurion asked, "What is he doing here?"

Elarkus stated, "He is here because I brought him here for a chance at redemption, he realizes the mistake's he made and is willing to fight to redeem his name of what he's done. I know this better than anyone else, I was redeemed of the horrible things I did under Arthas' control because I had no control over what I did, the same is here in Illidan's case…he couldn't control his actions because of the demonic influence of the burning legion! So using the power of Frostmourne, I severed his bond with the legion and gave him a chance at redemption. I hope that each and every one of you can give him that chance to, if you don't then you'll have to learn to live with the fact that from this moment on, he is NO LONGER Illidan the Betrayer! HE IS NOW ILLIDAN THE REDEEMED!"

Claps and cheers erupted from the leaders and soldiers inside, Elarkus looked to Illidan, the demon lord smiled lightly before saying loud enough so only Elarkus could hear, "Thank you."

Elarkus stepped up to the table with Illidan and said, "Let's go over the plans one more time."

He pointed to the map and continued, "The bulk of us will focus our attention on the gate, 8000 of my men that are in _this _encampment to the west will lay siege to the western gate with the help of the Gnomes, Goblins and Tauren. The Blood elves and some of the Night elves cover the ocean to the east and destroy the Dragonmaw clan ships."

The respective leaders nodded, Elarkus smiled then stated, "The Dwarves and Worgen will move to take the eastern side of the main gate once the fighting starts, the Draenei and Trolls take the western side. My death knights, the Forsaken army, the human army and the remainder of the Night elven army along with Illidan's forces focus on the soldiers and siege machinery protecting the gate."

A guard walked in and said, "The Dragon Aspects are here."

In behind the guard walked Alexstrasza, Ysera, Kalecgos and Nozdormu, Elarkus bowed his head in respect and stated, "Hello, Alexstrasza…I trust everything has gone well?"

"Yes our flights are in order, all 5."

"The Obsidian flight has an aspect?"

Alexstrasza nodded and replied, "Yes, she and her flight are going to be coming a little bit later."

Elarkus nodded and ordered, "Alright let's do this, let's get our troops in order!"

The leaders all ran out of building and each started ordering their soldiers where to go, Elarkus and a squad of 800 of his elite death knights got into position a few miles away from the gates on the flat plain between their camp and the gates of Ogrimmar.

Elarkus rode stop his mighty death charger, he heard hooves behind him and looked to see Sylvanas appear on her skeletal warhorse to his left then Anduin on his horse and Catherra on her Night saber with Kamora beside her to his right.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the armies in position; he rode forward on his horse and turned around to face them.

The aspects and their drakes hovered above the army as Elarkus looked out over everyone, he withdrew Frostmourne and he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, _"People of Azeroth hear me now! Garrosh Hellscream has created chaos among our peoples; today is the day that he pays for his crimes against all of us! In order to defeat him, we have to resort to the method that he has been using against all of us; WAR! Blood will be spilt on this ground today, the blood of noble warriors who fought against his reign of tyranny so Ladies and Gentlemen! Hold every inch of your ground, never surrender to the enemies and fight for those you love and hold dear to you."_

Elarkus turned to face the gates of Ogrimmar before continuing, _"We will march upon Ogrimmar with our hearts burning with Courage and Strength and Garrosh will know the fiery vengeance of those that he has threatened and hurt, he will feel the anguish of the lost souls, feel fear as our people have as they were slaughtered by him and his armies and he will know suffering beyond the very definition of the word! This war does not determine who is right only who is left, if you know your enemy and you know yourselves, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles!" _

"_We shall wipe the horrors of what he has done from the very books of history and fill those books with the story of how we fought against the fear and slaughtered the Warchief! THE TIME HAS COME BROTHERS AND SISTERS; THE SEIGE OF OGRIMMAR HAS BEGUN!"_ Elarkus roared before his horse reared back and he raised Frostmourne to the sky.

Garrosh stood atop the gates of Ogrimmar; he saw the armies charging and ordered, "FIRE AT THOSE FOOLS, LET THE GROUND TURN RED AND THE RIVERS RUN RED WITH THEIR BLOOD!"

Elarkus and the armies sped closer and closer, Varian and his soldiers charged out to meet them head on, Anduin looked to Elarkus and said over the sound of hooves thundering against the ground, "We need to break the mind control! I got it."

Elarkus yelled, "Broll, Valareea! Aid the young prince in breaking the spell!"

Anduin sped ahead of the group, flanking him was Catherra along with Broll Bearmantle, Night elf Arch druid and Valareea, the Blood Elf rogue.

Elarkus jumped from his horse and froze Varian's feet to the ground; he generated a group of ghouls that ran with him towards the orcs.

The sun gleamed off the armor and weapons of the armies behind the Lich King as they rushed forward, time slowed down around them and Elarkus couldn't hear anything except for the sound of his own feet pounding against the dirt.

Suddenly it all came back as the armies slammed into each other, Elarkus pierced Frostmourne through 3 orcs before ripping it free and freezing another. His ghouls tore apart orc after orc around them, the crunch of bones breaking and the sound of fleshing tearing filled his ears.

He ripped the head from the frozen orc and crushed it before using Frostmourne to pick up 4 more soldiers and throw them at the gates. 3 hit the wall and died but the 4th was impaled through the skull on one of the spikes sticking out from the wall, blood poured down it and onto the other orcs.

Anduin, Catherra, Broll and Valareea were fighting off orcs when Catherra stated, "Anduin! Free your father, we will keep fighting!"

The young Prince used his powers to try to break the spell but the spell he was using wasn't strong enough, he took a deep breath and charged a more powerful spell.

Anduin looked over at Catherra who was beside him shooting the oncoming orcs so fast that Anduin couldn't see the arrows as she shot them.

The prince finally gathered enough power and using them, he shattered the spell, Varian shook his head and exclaimed, "Anduin my son! You broke the spell!"

"Yes now come on father we need to get into the fight and help Elarkus!"

Varian turned and yelled, "Soldiers of Stormwind, ATTACK!"

Broll and Valareea stood by Varian's side and Broll stated, "Just like old times Varian."

Elarkus heard the King's yell and smirked as he snapped the neck of an orc before impaling 3 more, his powers were weakening quickly and he would have to start taking souls soon.

Garrosh yelled, "Zaela, bring in Galakras!"

Elarkus heard the roar of a mighty proto-drake; he looked to the sky and saw the beast ripping the throat from a young green drake.

He cut down three more orcs before using his powers to pull the great creature to the ground; it crushed a large number of orcs when it slammed into the ground in front of Elarkus.

Sylvanas, Vereesa and Alleria were slaughtering the orcs, they all stood with their backs to each other, their arrows flew through the air and cutting down the orcs around them with ease.

One got in close to Alleria, preventing her from shooting it but she took her bow and smashed it into the orcs face hard enough that it tore its bottom jaw clean off. Turalyon appeared on his horse and threw his shield at 2 orcs sneaking up behind Alleria, it knocked them both to the ground and Alleria spun around to shoot them.

* * *

A mighty roar shot through the sky as Elarkus pierced Frostmourne through Galakras skull, Zaela cried out, "GALAKRAS NO!"

The female orc rushed towards Elarkus who had turned to fight more orcs, Sylvanas noticed Zaela advancing towards Elarkus so from across the battle field, she timed the perfect shot and fired.

The arrow sped through the fighting soldiers, narrowly missing heads as it breezed towards Zaela, the arrow head gleamed in the sunlight and caught Elarkus' attention.

It shot past his head and he heard a scream from behind him, he turned to see the arrow pierced into Zaela's heart, blood poured down her chest and she stated before collapsing to the ground, "Hellscream…"

Garrosh saw Sylvanas shoot Zaela; rage burned deep inside him and he ordered, "BRING OUT THE IRON JUGGERNAUT!"

Elarkus watched as a giant metal scorpion climbed over the wall, compartments opened on the front and missiles shot out towards the invading armies. He watched as the machine tore through their ranks with ease, the sky began to darken as the war raged on around him and his comrades fell.

Catherra and Anduin fought side by side with King Varian on the battle field, but even with the Stormwind army back, there was no hope with the Iron Juggernaut in the way.

Elarkus was dueling with General Nazgrim, the orc was viciously swinging at the Lich King but he tired himself out in the process so Elarkus kicked the orc to the ground and said, "I'm sorry to have to do this but you are too strongly allied with the Warchief."

He pierced Frostmourne down through the General's body; the orc coughed up blood and sputtered out before he took his last breath, "My Warchief…will end you."

Elarkus ripped his sword free and turned to see a missile heading towards him, he just narrowly escaped the Iron Juggernaut's attack and he muttered to himself, "I really wish we had some help right now."

Suddenly as if answering to a prayer, a great black dragon slammed into the siege weapon, the thing fell apart into a pile of smoldering metal and Elarkus looked to the sky to see the black drakes everywhere.

He yelled, "THE OBSIDIAN DRAGONFLIGHT IS HERE!"

Roars shot through the air as the dragons sent chunks of rock flying into the orcs; Elarkus ran over to Galakras' corpse and placed the tip of Frostmourne to its chest and devoured the proto drake's soul.

A massive surge of power shot into him, he howled and jumped back into battle along with Varian, he saw Illidan crush an Orc beneath his hoof before throwing the War glaives of Azzinoth.

The great blades sliced through 15 orcs before returning to their master, Elarkus smiled and backed up from a group of 45 orcs that had surrounded him.

He bumped into someone and turned to see Sylvanas looking at him; she was covered in blood and had this smile on her face.

"Oh that's funny…I wasn't expecting to meet you here Lady Windrunner." Elarkus stated jokingly.

She shot an orc before replying, "Get used to it Elarkus, you'll be seeing me everywhere in this battle."

He grabbed an orc by the throat and threw it before stabbing another in the gut, Frostmourne pulsed and hummed to life in his hand as it drank the blood.

Sylvanas shot a dark arrow towards an orc; it impaled itself into the orc's skull, exploded and released a purple energy, the energy poured into the other orcs surrounding it then suddenly they collapsed in a pile of flesh, bones and blood.

Blood and guts soaked the ground around the one orc before he collapsed to the ground; Elarkus noticed a massive orc wearing impenetrable plate armor emerging from the gate and said, "Hey Sylvanas! Think you can kill him?"

"I'm the Banshee Queen, I can kill anyone I want." Sylvanas replied with a grin on her face.

Elarkus charged towards the orc, Sylvanas ran after him and jumped onto Elarkus' back before jumping towards the massive orc and shooting one arrow clean through the beast's throat. Elarkus laughed and pierced his hand into the chest of a Kor'kron guard and ripped its heart out, blood poured onto the ground as he crushed it and shoved it down the throat of another.

Garrosh roared and yelled, "EVERYONE TO THE MAIN GATES! SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!"

Elarkus quickly found Sylvanas again; he kissed her and stated, "I have to go kill Garrosh before he gets down here…"

Sylvanas clung to him and said, "I love you Elarkus."

He looked down at her while the battle raged around them, her body trembled against his and he replied, "I love you too Sylvanas Windrunner…goodbye."

Elarkus spun away from her and generated a shield, he slammed into the ranks of the orc's and slashed and stabbed his way up to the wall. He shifted into his dragon form and flew into the air; He heard cheers coming from the boats out in the ocean, he flew out over the ocean to see the Dragonmaw clan boats all disappearing into the waves.

Elarkus roared and circled around to see Garrosh's siege machines on top of the wall; they were laying waste to the armies below so he spread his wings and sped down through the air.

He slammed into the siege weapons knocking them off the wall on top of the Kor'kron soldiers, Elarkus felt the flames from the explosions as he went to check on eastern battle and smiled when he saw his allies slaughtering the orcs.

After letting loose another roar, he returned to the wall and landed on top before shifting into his worgen form, Garrosh saw him and said, "If it isn't the man behind this traitorous act! Come face the power of the SHA!"

A dark energy flowed from the gauntlet into Garrosh; he roared in rage and charged at Elarkus with his axe raised in the air. The Lich King unsheathed Frostmourne and swung at Garrosh, the two weapons slammed into each other and sparks flew through the air.

* * *

Down on the field, the great black dragon that had destroyed the Iron Juggernaut landed beside Anduin and spoke, "You are incredibly brave Anduin Wrynn, to be here in the face of such death and adversity."

Anduin looked up at the dragon, different types of gems coated the spine of the dragon, golden dust covered the horns slightly and in the center of the dragons head was a grand black diamond.

"Who are you?"

"I am Harmony, Aspect of the Obsidian Dragonflight."

The dragon flew up into the air and blew fire down at the orcs; their numbers were dwindling quickly as the armies pressed on. A large group of Wyverns came over the gate but they didn't get to do any damage, Anduin watched as the drakes swarmed them and tore them from the sky.

Sylvanas and Jaina met up on the battle field, The Banshee Queen shot 5 arrows at the orc's coming up behind Jaina and the Archmage of the Kirin Tor returned the favor but scorching all of the orcs behind her.

Jaina asked as they two continued fighting, "Where is Elarkus?"

"Up on the wall fighting Garrosh, he's been up there for an hour or so now." Sylvanas replied as she shot a Kor'kron soldier in the eye.

Jaina looked up to the wall then she looked back at the Banshee Queen and said, "Let's get your sisters, Anduin and Catherra and go give Elarkus a hand."

Sylvanas nodded before plunging one of her swords into the skull of an orc and her other into the gut of another; she ripped them free before slicing open the throat of 3 more.

Blood coated the ground beneath her feet, the smell of blood, smoke and fire hung in the air and the cries of the injured and the roars of the warriors filled the sky above the fight.

* * *

Elarkus parried another hit from Garrosh; the Lich King's muscles were straining to stay in the fight as Garrosh relentlessly swung at him.

Sha energy corrupted Garrosh's skin as his attacks became harder and harder to defend against, Elarkus swung at Garrosh as the Warchief was about to bring his axe around into Elarkus' throat.

Frostmourne cut right across Garrosh's chest, blood flowed from the wound and Garrosh roared in pain, he clutched his chest and Elarkus watched as he began healing the wound.

He kicked the orc back across the wall to stop him, the Warchief slammed into the rock wall and fell to the ground, Elarkus relaxed and took a deep breath.

The sky thundered above him, Elarkus looked up to feel the cool rain lightly pour down onto his face then it suddenly stopped and he looked at Garrosh who was slowly getting to his feet and said, _"You have lost Garrosh, your mighty army has crumpled and you're all that's left…its done."_

Garrosh roared and retorted, "NO! My Horde will defeat all of you!"

Elarkus motioned to the millions of Kor'kron bodies littering the ground outside the gates and stated, "_Your_ Horde is dead! Their bodies lay scattered on the ground!"

The Warchief fell to his knees, he cried out in anger as Elarkus approached him slowly with the runeblade Frostmourne in hand.

Elarkus stopped before the kneeling Warchief and said, "You have lost Garrosh, Son of Hellscream."

Garrosh looked up at the golden eyed Lich King, he laughed manically before used a blast of Sha energy to throw Elarkus a few feet away.

The Lich King landed on his feet and looked up just to have Garrosh's great axe pierced into his gut, the blazing eyes of the Warchief shaking with his laughter as he twisted the axe into Elarkus' gut deeper.

Sylvanas, Alleria, Vereesa, Jaina, Anduin and Catherra appeared on the wall at this moment, Sylvanas watched as Garrosh ripped the axe free from Elarkus who collapsed to his knees and cried out in pain.

She rushed towards him as Garrosh walked away, Elarkus removed his helmet and Sylvanas stated, "Elarkus…gods No, hold on for me…someone get me a priest NOW!"

The Banshee Queen helped him onto his back, his gut bled heavily and his insides were torn apart, she put her hand over the wound to try to stop the bleeding and said as he slowly closed his eyes, "Hey you stay awake for me…don't give up on me just yet."

Elarkus reached for Frostmourne, the blade hummed in his hand, Jaina, the two other Windrunner sisters, Anduin and Catherra watched as he broke a piece off of the runeblade and picked up the shard.

He weakly placed the shard into Sylvanas' hand, she looked into his eyes and he stated, "Touch this…to my chest, take…my soul…so that we…may be…together…forever."

Sylvanas closed her hand around the shard and he pulled her face to his, their lips met softly and he could feel her pain already.

"I love you so much Elarkus…I'm sorry that I can't help you."

"It's…okay my love…you fought long and hard…it's time for you…to go…lead your people…to a bright future…without Garrosh." Elarkus replied weakly.

He placed his hand over the one she had on his gut and continued, "Jaina come here."

The Archmage of the Kirin Tor walked up to him and he asked, "You and Anduin…please take care…of Sylvanas for me?"

"Of course Elarkus, it is your wish and we will honor it."

Elarkus smiled before saying, "Catherra? Stay the way you are, never ever be afraid to speak your mind…some people need brutal honesty."

The Night elf hunter bowed her head, Elarkus used the last of his strength to lean up against the spire on the wall and he looked at Anduin to say, "You, my young friend…lead your Kingdom with honor, be the leader that your father never could be…"

The young Prince nodded, a tear falling down his cheek, Elarkus felt his life fading and he stated with his dying breath, "Sylvanas…I love you…never give up…"

The Lich King went limp, Sylvanas tried to fight back the tears that came to her eyes, she was the Banshee Queen, she was never supposed to cry for anyone, but the pain was far too great for her, she couldn't hold the tears back, she rested her head against his chest, gripped his hand in hers and sobbed.

Rain poured down from the sky, Jaina knelt beside Sylvanas who was covered in Elarkus' blood and sobbing, The Archmage watched Sylvanas cling to Elarkus' lifeless body like she was afraid.

Sylvanas just wanted to scream; this wasn't supposed to happen to them, it was supposed to be them together forever and against all odds, the Banshee Queen reared her head back and let loose a loud, sharp cry of anguish.

Alleria and Vereesa were crying, Jaina was crying, Anduin was and even Catherra and Kamora were crying, a loud crack of thunder echoed through the sky as the other armies formed outside the wall and looked up at them. The thunder made the rage towards Garrosh inside of Sylvanas break through the pain of losing Elarkus; she slowly got to her feet, her breathing harsh and ragged as she turned to face the laughing Warchief.

Her tears had left black trails down her face; she slipped the shard of Frostmourne into Jaina's hand and said coldly, "Hold this."

The Banshee queen withdrew her swords and slowly started walking towards Garrosh, the Warchief looked at the Banshee queen and he noticed nothing in her expression but pure anger and hatred.

_"You will pay Garrosh…when I'm done with you, even death won't be able to save you from me."_ Sylvanas said coldly as she got closer.

Garrosh laughed and stood up, Elarkus' blood dripped from the end of his axe onto the ground as the rain down poured onto their heads, he smirked and retorted, "Come Banshee Queen, let us see who is begging by the time we are fini-Argh!"

Sylvanas' attack was quick and unexpected, she slammed into the Warchief with brute strength then drove one of her swords through his chest; sticking him to rock behind his back.

She used her other sword and drove it through one of his thighs, Sylvanas ripped it free before piercing it through the other. His blood poured onto the wall of Ogrimmar and Sylvanas finished by driving her sword through his gut, she took a tight hold of the hilt and twisted it slowly.

The Warchief cried out and begged, "Sylvanas, ARGH! Stop! Have mercy!"

Sylvanas snarled violently and snapped back, "HAVE MERCY!? AFTER YOU MERCILESSLY SLAUGHTERED THE ONLY PERSON THAT I'VE EVER LOVED, THE ONLY PERSON THAT I HAD LET INTO MY HEART!? NO Garrosh, you're going to suffer…"

The Banshee Queen pulled her sword from Garrosh only to pierce it into his gut again, he roared in pain and she backed away from him. Sylvanas looked over her shoulder to see Alleria raising her bow; the Banshee Queen stepped aside and watched as her older sister loosed an arrow.

It sped through the air and struck Garrosh right between the legs, blood poured onto the ground from the wound and Sylvanas said, "Give my regards to Hell you son of a Bitch."

Garrosh visibly relaxed, thinking Sylvanas was going to spare him but he was never so wrong; the Banshee Queen went over to Elarkus' body and picked up Frostmourne. The blade hummed in her hand and it's runic blue glow faded away and became a dark hate filled red, Sylvanas stalked towards the Warchief who started struggling to pull himself from the wall.

"_It's only fitting that I kill you with the blade that Elarkus wielded…as a final act of revenge…"_

"Sylvanas please! Show mercy!"

The Banshee Queen laughed before just barely placing the tip of Frostmourne to his chest and saying, _"I'm not going to kill you, you god damn idiot."_

"Thank you Sylvanas…" Garrosh stated as he relaxed again.

"_No what I'm going to do is soo much worse than death...your soul…its going to know suffering within Frostmourne." _Sylvanas added, harshly destroying the Warchief's peace of mind.

Garrosh roared but Sylvanas placed the blade against his chest, his body weaken as his blackened soul poured into Frostmourne. She turned and looked at Jaina and the others; they all had looks of pure shock on their faces as she walked towards them wielding Frostmourne.

Sylvanas slid Frostmourne into the sheath on Elarkus' side then took the shard of Frostmourne from Jaina, placed it against his chest, a blue essence flowed into the shard and caused it to glow lightly.

"_We are together forever Sylvanas, our destinies bound and our hearts one…nothing can separate us." _A voice echoed in her mind, she smiled and held the shard close to her heart and whispered her final promise to Elarkus, _"Forever…"_


	7. At Our Weakest

**Hey guys, so last chapter was pretty intense I know, I cried the entire time I wrote the ending but I am not done yet, that was not the end! I have one more definite chapter that I am doing maybe 2 chapters, it all depends on how I feel it should continue. I would also like to thank Firedragon99 for all of the great ideas and some of the characters that showed up in the last 2 or 3 chapters, I love hearing from you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"**Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, Love leaves a memory that no one can steal.**_**"**_

Sylvanas emerged from the gates of Ogrimmar, the armies all turned to face her as she stepped into the sunlight holding Elarkus' lifeless body up against her side.

Baine Bloodhoof approached and said, "Let me Sylvanas."

She nodded; the Tauren chieftain lifted Elarkus up into his arms and walked beside Sylvanas, he looked down at her as they continued and stated, "I am truly sorry for you loss Sylvanas, he was a brave warrior and a true leader with the fiercest of passions when it came to protecting those he loved."

"Thank you Baine…"

The soldiers on either side knelt as they passed, Sylvanas closed her eyes and let Baine continue ahead by himself, she felt more tears coming to her eyes but it was Jaina who saved her this time.

The Archmage took Sylvanas' hand and whispered, "It's okay Sylvanas, come on…the others are having a meeting right now and you should be there."

The two walked towards the encampment, they showed up to see Varian and Thrall shaking hands, Baine was still carrying Elarkus' body and said as the two approached, "Terms were negotiated, there is peace between our peoples and they can interact with one and other. Thrall had said that the peace between the Alliance and Horde was for the sacrifice of all the people who died because of Garrosh, Varian had no choice but to accept."

Sylvanas smiled before replying, "That is what Elarkus would've wanted, Baine can you hand him off to Mortuus, he is over there."

Baine nodded before walking to where Sylvanas directed, Mortuus' men took the body and disappeared from her view, the Banshee Queen felt Jaina pull her hand away and say, "You fought well today Sylvanas, Elarkus would've been so proud of you."

"_I am so very proud of you my heart, I am glad that this feud between the Alliance and Horde is over…Azeroth can change for the better." _Elarkus said to Sylvanas.

She smiled lightly, Catherra and Anduin walked up to Varian, the King turned and said, "Anduin what happened to your face?"

Varian was fuming and without giving Anduin time to explain, yelled at Catherra who stood silently beside Anduin, "You are a lousy body guard! My son got hurt because of your inability to perform your job, when we get back to Stormwind you should pack your bags and leave the keep because you're fired! I should have expected nothing less from the daughter of two traitors of her race."

The Night elf hunter stated calmly, "Anduin, go pack your things for the trip home."

Anduin nodded and replied, "Okay, I'll be right back."

Catherra watched Anduin walk towards his tent before she turned to Varian with rage burning in her heart, the other leaders turned to face them as she took a deep breath.

It was then that she retorted, "You no good lousy, pathetic excuse for a father! I work my ass off for you and this is the thanks I get? Well let me tell you something, you are a no good bastard and you need to grow up! You spend all your time complaining about no one respecting you but maybe if you stop living in the past and man up and be a better father, then just MAYBE people will show you a bit of respect because instead of acting like the king you're supposed to be, you act like a backstabbing gladiator! Also here are some words of wisdom my parents told me long before the War of the Ancients which is "If you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all". Now do us all a favor Varian and shut your god damn mouth, no one wants to hear what you have to say. Need I remind you that it was YOU who got mind controlled and not any of us? Well while you were gone let me tell you something mister I'm the King of this castle. YOU were not there to take a dagger to the chest that was meant for your son. YOU did not see your parents banished over 10,000 years ago by Malfurion Stormrage all because they were mages. YOU were not one who lived to fight not only in the War of the Ancients, but also in Northrend, and Pandaria. Days and nights of sleeping outside on the cold, hard ground and not in a comfortable bed like you. There are those who have to get up off their asses and do things themselves. So once more your HIGHNESS, I highly recommend you shut your mouth and not say a word or else I will remove your ability to breath and your son can become King of Stormwind and be the leader you never were."

Varian opened his mouth to say something but Catherra slammed her fist into his face; breaking his nose and jaw before kicking in the groin as hard as she could.

Sylvanas smirked, this night elf had some guts to yell and hit the King of Stormwind Anduin rushed out of his tent to see Catherra walking away from his injured father and the young prince asked, "Father what have you done?"

"Anduin, your bodyguard attacked me…kill her." Varian replied weakly.

Sylvanas stepped in and stated, "Catherra didn't attack Varian, he instigated a fight and she defended herself, go see her Anduin."

The young prince ran after his friend, she hadn't gone far because he found her sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean just outside the encampment with Kamora beside her.

Catherra said without turning towards Anduin, "I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Catherra, Sylvanas told me what happened…its okay, come on let's go back to Stormwind."

The hunter stood up and the two walked back to the encampment, Varian had already gotten aboard his ship and Anduin stated, "We should say goodbye to everyone."

Catherra nodded and followed Anduin, he approached Jaina and Sylvanas, the Archmage hugged the prince and said, "Goodbye Anduin, I will see you soon."

"Goodbye Jaina and goodbye to you Lady Windrunner, my condolences…Elarkus was a very good friend to me, it's a shame." Anduin replied.

"Thank you Prince Anduin." Sylvanas shook the young prince's hand before him and Catherra retreated to his ship, the hunter waved at the two before climbing aboard.

Jaina and Sylvanas watched the human fleet disappear, the Night elves and Draenei followed suit along with the Dwarves, Gnomes and Worgen.

Illidan and his followers approached the two, the demon lord knelt before Sylvanas and said, "I'm sorry about your loss Sylvanas, Elarkus was a great man…he loved you very much."

He turned and left, Sylvanas turned to Jaina and asked, "Aren't you going to be returning to Dalaran?"

"I…I don't know." The Archmage replied.

Sylvanas asked, "Do you wish to accompany me to the Undercity? I have to prepare for Elarkus' funeral."

Jaina smiled sadly and said, "Of course I will accompany you Sylvanas."

Sylvanas motioned towards the Windrunner flag ship, Alleria, Vereesa, Turalyon and Arathor were already aboard, Sylvanas stopped several of her men and stated, "Stay behind and offer your help to whoever is in charge, help them rebuild Ogrimmar and clear out the bodies."

The soldiers bowed before rushing off, Sylvanas climbed aboard her ship and ordered to the captain, "Take us home and swiftly please."

Sylvanas stood at the head of the ship as it turned and lead her fleet home, Alleria and Vereesa appeared at her side and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright my dear sisters; it will take time for me to come to terms with this all."

They nodded, Sylvanas withdrew the shard of Frostmourne from her bag and she heard Elarkus speak in her mind, _"Don't let my death linger in your mind, mourn my loss for as long as you need but don't let it affect the future of the Forsaken, they need their queen."_

"_I know my dear Elarkus; I just really miss not having you with me."_

"_I miss not being there with you too Sylvanas, it was supposed to be us on that ship together going home, standing side by side and watching the ocean…"_

"_We are together, we just cannot touch…as long as you are here in this shard, I know that I won't ever be alone and that you'll always be here."_

"_Good, I love you Sylvanas…I love you with every ounce of my being."_

"_I love you too Elarkus."_

* * *

1 week later…

Sylvanas sat up in the guard tower, dawn was breaking on the horizon as she gazed out over Tirisfal Glades, the shard of Frostmourne hung around her neck and it had been silent the last few days, even when she spoke to it.

She took a deep breath and said, "Elarkus are you there?"

There was no response, she closed her eyes and hung her head before continuing, "You said that you'd never leave me…you lied to me…"

_"I never lied to you…I AM always here, I thought you wouldn't need to hear from me…today is my funeral." _Elarkus finally replied.

"I know what today is Elarkus…I just needed to know that you were still with me."

_"I was talking to Jaina that's why, I moved from the shard to her staff earlier and we talked…no I can't tell you what about...not yet anyway."_

"I understand…I have 6 hours before the ceremony starts, I just need time by myself…you can go to someone else if you want." Sylvanas said.

_"No I'll wait here with you my love; I won't bug you though…I'll only speak if you talk to me first."_

Sylvanas sighed, she had to prepare herself for this, she could not under any circumstances cry in front of the entire world at Elarkus' funeral.

Varian stormed into his personal armory and said to the servant inside, "Sharpen my dagger now."

"Yes my lord but why? Do you think someone is going to break the peace treaty?"

"No, I am going to break it…I plan on killing Sylvanas and taking Lordaeron for the Alliance."

The servant bowed and took the king's dagger, Varian exited the room and ordered to his commander, "Prepare the ships, they sail for Tirisfal and when you hear my war horn, you rush across the land and kill ALL of the Forsaken!"

"Yes my King, it will be done."

Jaina stood in the main hall of the castle of Lordaeron, the throne that had once sat against the far wall had been removed and a large stone slab lay in its place.

She hadn't seen or spoken to Sylvanas all morning, there was an hour until the ceremony was to start and the Banshee Queen still hadn't made herself known.

The sound of footsteps behind her made her turn, into the room came Baine Bloodhoof, Vol'jin, Lor'themar Theron, Alleria, Vereesa, Turalyon and Arathor.

Jaina approached and said, "Thank you for coming, Sylvanas is not here yet but I'm sure that she'll turn up soon enough."

They nodded and took their seats, next came in Krimos, Muradin, Tyrande, Malfurion and Prophet Velen, Jaina greeted them as well before turning to a Forsaken guard and asking, "Have you seen Lady Windrunner this morning?"

"Yes I have, she's up in the eastern guard tower last I saw…that was about 10 minutes ago."

Jaina nodded and turned to the door to see Varian, Anduin, Catherra, Kamora and Thrall; Jaina looked to Anduin and asked, "Can you take care of things here? I have to go find Sylvanas"

"There is no need for that Jaina."

Everyone turned to see Sylvanas walk in accompanied by her Val'kyr, Jaina smiled softly at her and followed Sylvanas to the front of the room.

She asked the Banshee Queen to distract her from the guard bringing in the casket containing Elarkus' body, "How are you doing Sylvanas?"

"I'm fine Jaina…I heard you had a discussion with Elarkus this morning…"

Jaina froze; did Elarkus tell her what they had talked about? The mage nodded and replied, "Yes we did and I'm guessing he told you what we talked about?"

Sylvanas nodded, suddenly the sound of plate armor filled the halls and in came 5 of Elarkus' death knights, the leader of their group was carrying a linen wrapped package and a bag. They nodded in acknowledgement to Sylvanas, next in came Alexstrasza and Ysera, the Dragon queen smiled sadly at Sylvanas before they sat down and Sylvanas said, "It's time…"

Jaina took her hand and pulled Sylvanas out of every else's line of vision and stated, "It's okay to cry Sylvanas, you don't have to be strong for everyone…and despite what Elarkus may or may not have told you, I would never be the one to take his place if you didn't want me too."

Sylvanas hugged Jaina before turning back and moving to stand in front of the other leaders, Jaina sat down beside Varian and smiled at Sylvanas.

The Banshee Queen took a deep breath and said, "Thank you all for coming, Elarkus was always saying that when he died, he didn't want us to mourn he wanted us to celebrate the victory we had over Garrosh. Elarkus was a warrior and his death needs to be mourned…"

Sylvanas turned to see her Val'kyr floating on the opposite side of Elarkus' casket; she placed her hands on the smooth iron surface and felt tears coming to her eyes.

The Banshee Queen fought them back before continuing, "He had a heart filled with kindness, love and passion but it was also filled with courage, strength and will…Elarkus knew when you were upset, he could sense it but he always made things better, he never let you leave with pain still in your heart and always made you smile…I can say without a doubt that he broke through the iron wall I put around myself to keep from feeling emotions and he showed me an entire new aspect of life."

Varian smirked, he looked down at his dagger hidden beneath his cloak and all he had to do now was wait until she began to cry so he could go "comfort" her.

Sylvanas' mind trailed back to memories of Elarkus, his laugh and how it could make her feel that much better, the memories caused tears to spring to her eyes. She let the tears fall, her sobs filled the room and Varian smiled as they reached his ears, the time to take Lordaeron for the Alliance was approaching, he just had to eliminate the Banshee Queen.

Varian got to his feet and slowly approached Sylvanas; he rested his hand on her shoulder and said, "Our tears do not make us weak Sylvanas, it is okay to let them out."

He reached down to his belt with the other hand and took hold of the hilt of the dagger, he was mere seconds from ending the Banshee Queen and taking Lordaeron for the Alliance, Jaina saw the gleam of the blade and realized what Varian planned to do.

The Archmage jumped to her feet and yelled as Varian flexed his fingers and brought the dagger back to stab it into Sylvanas' back, "SYLVANAS WATCH OUT!"

Sylvanas turned around to see the dagger, but she reacted too late; the dagger was pierced into her gut before she could move or push Varian away.

"Lordaeron belongs to the Alliance…you have lost your throne Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, death is all that awaits you now and give my regards to Elarkus." Varian sneered as he twisted the dagger's blade.

Jaina rushed up to them and used her magic to throw Varian away from Sylvanas; the Banshee Queen looked down at the wound in her gut and stated, "I'm going to die…just like Elarkus did…"

Suddenly the loud echo of a war horn shot through the sky, Jaina turned to see Varian outside the doors with his swords raised and he smirked at her before killing the undead guards at the door.

Jaina caught Sylvanas as she collapsed and asked, "Do you want me to give the orders to prepare the defenses?"

The Banshee Queen nodded, Jaina looked at the Forsaken soldiers nearby and ordered, _"Round up the entire Forsaken army and defend the Undercity!"_


	8. Heir to the Throne

**Alright guys this is the final chapter, I would like to thank those who left reviews and again I would like to thank Firedragon99 for all the support and ideas for this story, I would probably still be on chapter 3 if it wasnt for you. Please leave your reviews guys, I want to know what you loved, what you hated and if you want another chapter and also leave ideas! Enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

Varian rushed from the ruins of Lordaeron and he could see in the distance the Stormwind Army rushing forward, he laughed evilly and summoned a grand armored lion and rode out to meet them. They would set up camp and prepare for an attack on the Undercity and soon it all would belong to him, Sylvanas and her Forsaken would be gone forever.

His soldiers stopped as he approached, they saluted as he walked past them towards his commander, the commander turned and stated, "My Lord, we have the workers setting up camp over there near the mills and your soldiers are getting into position as we speak."

"Good work, we will march in 2 hours time, make sure everyone is ready...gods only know how the Forsaken will act now that I have dealt with their leader." Varian replied before he rode towards the camp.

* * *

Sylvanas lay on the cold stone floor with Jaina kneeling beside her, Alexstrasza rushed over and said, "I can heal her Jaina but you'll need to make sure that no one interrupts me."

The Archmage stood up and withdrew her staff, the other leaders had their weapons withdrawn in case anyone dared attack, the Dragon Queen placed both her hands over Sylvanas' gut and murmured something in the language of the Dragons.

A golden light appeared and Sylvanas felt her wound healing, but darkness took over her vision before Alexstrasza could finish healing.

Jaina noticed and stated, "Alexstrasza, her eyes closed!"

"It is alright Jaina, she is alive and well…I need to do something or we will lose them though."

"What are you saying Alexstrasza?"

The Dragon Queen smiled and said, "Sylvanas is carrying Elarkus' child…it has been weakened by the wound, I need to get her to her chambers so that I may remove the child before they both die."

Alexstrasza turned and asked, "Baine can you carry her down to her chambers?"

The Tauren Chieftain nodded before kneeling beside the Banshee Queen and lifting her up into his arms, she groaned in pain and murmured, "Elarkus…it hurts…it hurts so much."

Jaina turned and said, "Alleria, Vereesa, all of you come on! We have to get you all to safety NOW!"

They all rushed after Jaina, Alexstrasza and Baine then they all got onto the elevator and had to wait for it to go down, Alleria groaned and stated, "HURRY UP YOU DAMN SLAB OF STONE!

Finally the elevator reached the bottom level of the Undercity, the leaders quickly ran through the halls, the undead throughout the city moved out of their way and the leaders heard Sylvanas murmur, "_Quel'thalas…no…Elarkus it's gone…it's all gone."_

Jaina heard Elarkus speak to her, _"JAINA! What's wrong with her? Is she dying?"_

"_Varian stabbed her in the gut, Alexstrasza healed the wound but…Elarkus…she's carrying your child, if Alexstrasza doesn't remove the child then they both will die." _Jaina replied.

"_Sylvanas is carrying my child? Jaina, promise me that you'll help her take care of it."_

"_I promise Elarkus, they both will survive this I'm sure of it." _Jaina stated as her and the others ran into Sylvanas' throne room.

Alexstrasza motioned for them to stop and said, "We have to do it right here, Guards protect the doorway NOW!"

Sylvanas' forsaken guards rushed out into the hallway, closing the door behind themselves, Alexstrasza removed a cloak from her bags and laid it out onto the floor. She motioned for Baine to lay Sylvanas down; he gently did so while Alexstrasza disappeared behind Sylvanas' throne and returned carrying a cloth and another cloak.

Alexstrasza knelt beside the unconscious Banshee Queen and said, "Guys, I need water, medical supplies, bandages and something for the child to eat once I remove it."

Jaina watched the other leaders rush out to grab the items requested, she knelt beside Sylvanas head and took the wet cloth from Alexstrasza and dabbed it onto the Banshee Queen's skin.

Alexstrasza withdrew a dagger and stated, "This could get very bloody Jaina, I suggest that if you are weak of stomach that you look away."

Jaina nodded and focused on Sylvanas' face, Sylvanas was completely still and it kind of unnerved Jaina, the sound of flesh being cut filled her ears and she heard Sylvanas groan.

"Alexstrasza I think she's waking up, what are we going to do?"

"Just distract her Jaina, do whatever it takes…we cannot allow her to become panicked in any way."

The Archmage nodded and kept watch on Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen made no more noises and appeared to have fallen unconscious again. The other's returned with the items Alexstrasza had requested just as she pulled the child from Sylvanas, she quickly healed the wound in Sylvanas' gut before using the extra cloak to wipe away the blood from the child.

"Jaina…It's a girl, tell Elarkus."

Jaina nodded and said to Elarkus, _"It's a girl Elarkus, you have a daughter."_

She heard him laughing happily in the background, the Archmage of the Kirin Tor watched the small child with happiness filling her heart, it had been far too long since something happy had happened.

* * *

Sylvanas groaned and opened her eyes, she looked up and saw Jaina looking over at something so she turned her head and saw Alexstrasza holding something wrapped in a cloak.

"_It's a child…but who's? Is it mine?" _Sylvanas thought to herself.

She used what little strength she had to sit up, Jaina wrapped an arm around her to keep her held up and Sylvanas asked, "What happened? Whose child is that?"

"Varian stabbed you Sylvanas, his armies plan on marching on the Undercity soon…this child, she is yours Sylvanas." Jaina answered.

Sylvanas shook her head and said, "Not possible…It can't be, I'm undead…"

Alleria cut into the conversation, "Sylvanas it is your child, she looks just like you did when you were just a baby."

The Banshee Queen looked at the child in Alexstrasza's arms; her eyes looked onto the child's deep blue eyes that stared right back at her.

Suddenly the sound of plate armor coming down the hall filled their ears, all the leaders turned to look at the door, they heard the guards laughing and the doors opened and in came Elarkus' death knights. The leader approached Sylvanas and knelt before her, he withdrew the packages that Jaina had seen earlier and said, "Lady Windrunner…Elarkus had us do something before his death, he instructed I give this to you if anything happened to him."

The death knight pulled out a letter and asked, "Can I read it to you my lady?"

Sylvanas nodded, feeling too tired to read it herself so the Death knight looked down at the page and started, _"Dear Sylvanas, if you are reading this then I have fallen during the Siege of Ogrimmar, I wish to say that I am sorry that we did not get to stroll out of those gates together celebrating our victory over Garrosh, I am sorry that did not happen but I did know of Varian's betrayal that was to come and I wish that I was there to kill the bastard myself…you need to lead your people against Varian with the strength and courage that I know you possess deep within you…Before the meeting with the other leaders, I broke two shards from Frostmourne then repaired the blade."_

The Banshee Queen watched as the death knight withdrew two curved blades in leather sheaths and rested them in Sylvanas' lap before continuing, _"These swords I created, myself, from those two shards, they are razor sharp and cut plate armor like butter but the sheaths they are in are enchanted to withstand the sharpness…Go now, my queen, protect the land you so fiercely defend and one more thing…make Varian regret his betrayal. Love, Elarkus."_

Sylvanas smiled, the Death knight stood and said, "There is another letter but he wished for me to give to you, I will do so when you are not busy."

He walked out of the throne room, Sylvanas slowly got to her feet with Jaina's help, and Alexstrasza stood up with them then said, "Here Sylvanas hold your daughter."

The Dragon Queen laid the child in Sylvanas' arms and the undead elf looked down at the baby, her skin was full of color and life, she had the high elven blood in her and those characteristic ears that elves possessed.

Sylvanas felt tears coming to her eyes, Alleria and Vereesa appeared at her side and Vereesa stated, "She's got the Windrunner blood in her, she'll be a true fighter just like her mother and father."

The shard around Sylvanas' neck glowed and she heard Elarkus say, _"She's beautiful, just like you…what would you like to name her?"_

"_I…I don't know…any ideas?"_

"_Well, think of what you would want as a name that would be remembered in the books of history, just imagine… her name followed by the daughter of Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Queen of the Forsaken and Elarkus the Lich King, the saviors of Azeroth."_

"_I…I…Caylen…I like Caylen."_

"_That is a beautiful name, I can picture it now…Caylen the King Slayer. I love it Sylvanas."_

Sylvanas smiled lightly and Jaina asked, "Do you have a name for her yet?"

The Banshee Queen looked up at Jaina and replied with a smile on her face, "I was thinking about Caylen."

Jaina wrapped her arm around Sylvanas' shoulder, smiled back and stated, "That is a beautiful name Sylvanas, Elarkus would be so proud of you right now."

Sylvanas looked straight into Jaina's stormy blue eyes; she briefly acknowledged the fact that there were others in the room before kissing Jaina. Alexstrasza smiled but Anduin, Alleria and Vereesa froze, Sylvanas pulled away and smirked at Jaina before handing the child to Alexstrasza and saying, "Watch over Caylen, I have a city to defend…"

The aspect nodded, Sylvanas withdrew her bow and walked past her shocked sisters and Anduin before stopping at the front edge of the platform and yelling, "_FORSAKEN! Hear me now, arm yourselves and hurry to the ruins, we have a city to defend!"_

She summoned a skeletal warhorse and rushed through the halls with her soldiers following her, the swords Elarkus had crafted hung from her lower back and her quiver was strapped to her body. Her armor gleamed in the light of the lamps throughout Undercity as her and her soldiers rushed out of the city and into the open fields of Tirisfal Glades.

She found Mortuus and ordered, "I want a damage report High Executioner, how much land is currently controlled by the Alliance?"

"I hate to report this but all of western and parts of Northern Tirisfal are under Alliance command, they leveled Brill…and I mean they leveled it, they destroyed all the buildings and used the pieces to make a fort up at the mills." Mortuus replied.

Sylvanas' eyes narrowed to look off into the distance, she could see their fort from where she was, the Banshee Queen looked down at the High Executioner before ordering, "I want them dead…get my men into position behind me."

Mortuus barked out orders in Gutterspeak, the undead lined themselves up behind Sylvanas and raised their weapons; Sylvanas looked back at her army and smirked before stepping forward.

A cool breeze blew through the air, Sylvanas fixed her hood and stated loud enough so that possibly all of Tirisfal Glades could hear, "_Forsaken! The King of Stormwind has betrayed the peace treaty; he wishes to claim Lordaeron for the Alliance! That CANNOT be allowed, this is our home, this is our land and we will fight until we all have felt the comfort of death at last! They will know our true strength and our indomitable will to fight against all odds! THE HOUR OF THE FORSAKEN HAS COME!"_

Her soldiers roared in agreement, she could hear King Varian barking orders at his men; Sylvanas heard the pounding of hooves against dirt and turned to see her sisters, Anduin, Catherra, Jaina and Thrall riding up. Anduin said, "I will aid you in the fight against my father, he cannot just take your home away from you Lady Windrunner."

Sylvanas smiled before ordering, "Val'kyr! Sound the horns…its time for war."

The loud bone chilling echo of the Val'kyr horns filled the air, it sent chills down the spines of her and her soldiers, she could smell the fear it caused the humans of the Stormwind army.

Her horse pawed at the ground, she soothed the beast before preparing herself, the cool breeze picked up and she saw Varian running towards her on his armored lion. Sylvanas' horse reared back before rushing towards the King of Stormwind, they met in the middle and circled one and other, hate burned deep in both of their eyes as Varian smiled and said, "I see you're still alive, seems I need to keep stabbing next time…"

"There won't be a next time Varian."

He laughed before replying, "Alright…how about this, let's have a little one on one fight to the death…whoever wins gets whatever they want…"

Sylvanas smirked and asked, "And what exactly do you want?"

"I want the Undercity and all the land your people possess then I just want you and all these traitors dead. What about you Sylvanas?"

Sylvanas dismounted before answering, "I will spare your soldiers so that young Anduin can have an army…I'll let him join in on our little fight if he so wishes and then maybe I'll let Catherra have a stab at you…"

She motioned for the two to approach, Catherra and Anduin walked to her sides and withdrew their weapons, Varian gaped in shock and stated, "Anduin…my own son…you would betray me, your own father?"

"I am sorry father, but I cannot allow you to take the Forsaken's home from them…they deserve this home, not you!" Anduin replied.

Varian growled and yelled as he withdrew his sword, "THEN YOU WILL DIE WITH THESE MONSTERS!"

Sylvanas motioned for Anduin and Catherra to lower their weapons, the two looked confused for a moment but did as she asked, she stepped forward and unclipped the shard of Frostmourne from around her neck.

"_Are you sure you want to do this Sylvanas? No one knows about your true powers…"_

_ "I'm sure Elarkus, it will put the fear of death in Varian…it will make him see that I am not easily defeated before he meets death head on." _She clutched the shard of Frostmourne in her hand, the ground beneath her feet turned dark black and suddenly the earth between her and Varian cracked.

"What the hell?" Varian asked as he backed up.

Suddenly Sylvanas slammed her hand into the ground; purple energy flowed into the earth around them, the wind picked up around the battle field and Anduin and Catherra had to back up.

The wind blew Sylvanas' cloak around, making her seem dark and terrifying, Thrall and Jaina motioned for Alleria and Vereesa to back up, they watched as the purple energy suddenly shot back to Sylvanas and the wind died down after a few more moments.

Varian stepped forward and watched the kneeling Banshee Queen; her head was hung low and her cloak flowing out along the ground behind her, Varian raised his blade and took another step forward.

Jaina was the first to sense it, Dark magic filled the air and it was coming off of Sylvanas heavily, the Banshee Queen suddenly got to her feet and looked at Varian. Her glowing red eyes were the only thing he could see, the rest of her was midnight black, tendrils of shadow magic poured into the ground around her and pulsed beneath her feet.

Catherra turned to Jaina and asked, "What did she do?"

"I…I don't know, but something tells me that Varian is about to get his ass handed to him…I can tell you that she has the ability to absorb the power of the earth and turn it into shadow magic."

Sylvanas smirked and reached her hands out, they glowed with purple shadow energy and she clenched her fists before looking over her shoulder at Jaina, the Archmage felt the dark magic touch her now and she heard Sylvanas' voice in her head, "_I would be prepared to run if I were you, I'm about to show Varian that I am not so easily killed as he might think before he meets death head on."_

Jaina smirked, Sylvanas felt raw power flowing through her body, it was time that Varian paid for his betrayal, she turned back to him with hate filled eyes and pushed her powers into the ground around her once again.

The earth shook beneath their feet, Jaina looked at the others and motioned for them to back up as the tremors grew stronger and stronger, Varian looked afraid and Sylvanas smirked then yelled in Thalassian, _**"DEATH HAS COME!"**_

The ground between the two exploded violently and up out of the ground came a massive skeletal dragon glowing with Sylvanas' power, it roared before flying up into the sky and circled above. Varian looked at Banshee Queen and asked, "How is this possible!?"

"The power of Death…it's mine Varian, I can control it however I want." She chided before the purple energy on her hands glowed even darker and brighter as she felt more power surging through her.

Sylvanas made the dragon swoop down at Varian, it slammed into the ground and swung its massive claw at him, Varian tried to dodge but it grabbed him in its strong grasp and slammed him against the ground. Varian struggled but she made the dragon throw him into a nearby tree, he sat against the truck looking weak and Sylvanas withdrew her daggers and stalked towards him with a sly grin on her face.

The King of Stormwind tried to stand but she held him in place with her magic, she plunged her dagger into his chest before twisting the blade and ripping it free. Blood poured from the wound on his chest; Catherra raised her bow and said, "Sylvanas move."

The Banshee Queen backed up; a smirk grew on her face as Catherra moved down to stand next to her and Sylvanas spoke, "I'm sorry Varian but you lost, say hello to Arthas for me…because where you're going, I'm sure he will be there too."

Sylvanas motioned for Catherra to fire, she nodded and shot an arrow into Varian's heart, Sylvanas watched as Varian took his last breaths then died. The dark magic faded and Sylvanas returned to normal, she looked to Anduin and said as she climbed onto her horse, "You are the King of Stormwind now, take however long you need to clear out…I also wish to form a peace between our peoples."

Anduin bowed and said, "That is a peace I agree too, as King of Stormwind and leader of the Alliance, I will order that all attacks against your people cease immediately."

Sylvanas nodded before ordering, "Men return to the city! We have won; no harm is to come to these soldiers."

* * *

Sylvanas pushed open the doors of her throne room to see Alexstrasza holding Caylen in her arms, the Banshee Queen smiled and approached. Alexstrasza handed the child to Sylvanas and said, "I must be returning to Dragonblight, you are more than welcome to come see me."

"Thank you Alexstrasza."

The dragon queen left, Sylvanas sat down on her throne holding her child in her arms and she said softly, "You my dear Caylen, this is your legacy…the city will most likely be yours one day when I decide I've had enough or do finally meet death."

The child laughed, it made Sylvanas smile, she looked down on the throne beside her and saw a letter, rearranging herself so she could hold the baby and read the letter; she unfolded it.

It read, "_Dear Sylvanas, I know that you and I will always be together but we will never be able to touch…so I have requested of Lady Jaina since I know the extent of her feelings towards you that she protect you and the child with her life…nothing has to happen between the two of you unless you want it too, I made that perfectly clear to Jaina and she understands. I only wish for you to be happy, as does Jaina…because regardless of what you may think, she loves and cares for you."_

_ "I know she does Elarkus…"_

_ "Good then let her help you, don't put that wall up again…don't shut everyone out."_

_ "I won't I promise." _

Caylen took a hold of the shard of Frostmourne as it hung around Sylvanas' neck; she looked down at her daughter and smiled before lightly kissing her forehead.

"Things will be different for my people, but we will survive just as we always have, this place will be safe for them and they can reside within our lands without fear of death…" Sylvanas said to herself as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, slowly rocking Caylen to sleep in her arms.


End file.
